Rizuki's Love Story In Seirin
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Aku Rizuki Kinomoto. Aku berhasil menemukan cowok idaman, yaitu Tetsuya Kuroko-kun yang sekarang menjadi teman baikku. Namun, ketika aku mengetahui kalau sahabat masa kecilku, Satsuki Momoi-chan juga menyukainya... Apa yang harus kulakukan? / Pair: KuroRi slight: KuroMomo / Mind to RnR?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC Slight: Kuroko x Momoi

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Kalian masih ingat dengan istrinya Tetsuya Kuroko di Fanfic pertamaku? Ya, itulah Rizuki Kinomoto, seorang gadis yang bersekolah di SMA Seirin, mendambakan sosok lelaki yang diimpikannya dan ingin menjadikannya kekasih masa depannya. Lelaki yang tampan dan baik hati. Namun, apa jadinya ketika sahabat masa kecilnya juga menyukai lelaki yang dicarinya selama ini? Fanfic yang bercerita tentang kisah cinta Rizuki Kinomoto yang menyukai Kuroko sejak pandangan pertama. I hope you enjoy it, minna-san! ^_^

 **Part 1**

Namaku Rizuki Kinomoto. Aku biasanya dipanggil Kiki-chan. Salam kenal...

Aku begitu senang sekali setelah aku tahu kalau aku akhirnya lulus SMP dan berhasil masuk ke SMA Seirin! Yah, itu karena usulan orangtuaku memutuskan aku bersekolah di sekolah itu karena letaknya nggak jauh dari rumahku. Sekitar 15 menit saja sudah sampai. Baguslah, daripada aku sekolah di tempat yang jauh sampai aku naik kereta ke sana. Aku pernah melakukan itu sejak SMP. Jadi biar gak memakan banyak waktu dan biaya, orangtuaku mengusulkanku melanjutkan SMA-ku di SMA Seirin.

Setelah aku mendapat seragam putri dari sekolah baruku, aku mengepaskan badanku dengan baju itu. Saat aku berkaca di cermin kamarku untuk melihat bagaimana seragam itu pas ke tubuhku, aku mengira-ngira seperti apa ya nantinya kehidupan SMA-ku ini?

Hmm... Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Bertemu teman baru, bertemu guru baru yang keren dan... Apa lagi, ya? Oh, ya! Ada satu hal yang lebih penting untukku. Yaitu, menemukan cowok idaman.

Pasti di SMA Seirin ada banyak cowok keren di sana. Mungkin masih ada yang single alias belum punya pacar. Ehm, sejak aku SMP aku nggak bisa menemukan cowok idamanku di sana. Sebenarnya, aku pernah menulis surat pada cowok terkeren di sekolah. Harapannya sih, ya dia mau menerimaku jadi pacar atau mungkin sahabat. Tapi ternyata dia sudah punya cewek. Dan satu lagi, aku pernah mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sukaku pada teman dekat cowokku dan ternyata hasilnya nihil. Alasannya juga sama, sudah punya cewek. Aduh...

Benar-benar kehidupan cinta SMP-ku yang menyedihkan bukan? Aku ditolak karena mereka sudah ada yang punya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Engkau tak membantuku untuk menemukan cintaku? Kenapa sih cowok yang kusukai ternyata sudah dimiliki orang lain? Yah, aku mengakui kalau aku ini orangnya pemalu meskipun sangat menyukai cowok tampan. Meskipun begitu, aku suka berteman dengan siapa saja. Temanku banyak, tapi kalau mencari pacar susahnya minta ampun...

Tidak, TIDAK! Jangan mengingat masa lalu yang kelam itu! Aku kan sudah SMA, bukan anak SMP lagi. Belum punya pacar bukan berarti dunia mau kiamat, kan? Apakah dunia ini hanya punya satu laki-laki? Karena itulah, aku tak boleh menyerah. Mulai sekarang, saat aku mulai menjalani kehidupan SMA-ku ini, aku akan menemukan kehidupan cinta yang baru. Yang lebih baik daripada dulu.

"Kiki-chan, Kiki-chan!" Tiba-tiba, suara Mama memanggilku dari bawah. Mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun dari tadi.

"Ya, Mama?" Cepat-cepat aku menyahut.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Nak. Kalau kamu lapar, cepat ke bawah, ya!"

"Iya, Ma. Aku akan segera datang!" seruku.

Aku segera menggantungkan seragam baruku dan bergegas turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Mulai besok, kehidupan SMA baruku akan berjalan dengan lancar, pikirku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Ini dia. SMA Seirin...

Aku berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, memperhatikan gedung sekolah itu beserta halamannya. Gedung sekolah itu besar dan bercat putih bersih bagaikan salju. Sangat mentereng meskipun tak terlalu megah. Halamannya begitu rapi dan indah. Dipercantik dengan bunga sakura yang berjejer menghiasi pinggir jalan menuju gedung sekolah itu.

Bunga sakuranya begitu indah sekali. Semua mahkota bunganya bermekaran dan kelopak bunganya berguguran satu persatu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mencoba meraih guguran kelopak bunganya.

Sepertinya aku merasa kalau sekolah ini sudah mau ramai didatangi murid-murid SMA sepertiku. Berpikir seperti itu, aku segera masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Aku mau lihat apa-apa saja klub di sini yang bisa aku ikuti.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ke gedung sekolah, setiap orang yang berasal dari klub masing-masing mengajak kouhai-nya untuk memintanya masuk ke klub mereka. Klub di sini pun bermacam-macam. Ada klub shogi, klub masak, klub baseball, klub musik dan masih banyak lagi. Ah, aku nggak mungkin bisa ikut semuanya itu. Hehe...

"Siapa yang mau ikut klub shogi?"

"Kalau kamu orang Jepang, silakan ikut baseball!"

"Ayo, ikut klub kami! Ini sangat menyenangkan, lho!"

Karena aku suka sekali menggambar, rasanya aku ingin ikut klub manga saja deh. Ada nggak, ya? Kalau ada aku ikut, dong!

"Kiki-chan!"

Eh? Ada seseorang yang memanggilku... Siapa? pikirku sambil menghentikan langkahku dan celingukan mencari orang yang memanggilku tadi.

"Kiki-chan! Aku di sini!" Suara itu lagi-lagi tertangkap di telingaku. Aku menoleh.

"Eh, kamu bukannya..." Suaraku tertahan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal.

"Hai, Kiki-chan. Kita satu sekolah lagi!" seru orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis manis yang sebaya denganku. Gadis bersurai coklat gelap pendek sebahu dan dikucir kuda. Rupanya dia adalah...

"Oh, Erika-chan! Aku senang kamu di sini!" seruku senang sambil memeluk sahabatku itu. Dia bernama Erika Hanazawa. Dia sahabatku sejak SMP.

"Hehe... Iya. Tak kusangka. Tolong lepasin pelukanmu. Nanti aku bisa sesak..." ucapnya terengah-engah.

"Ups, gomen..." Buru-buru aku melepaskan pelukanku.

Lalu, kami melanjutkan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah sembari bercakap-cakap.

"Erika-chan, kamu kok nggak bilang kalau kamu mau masuk ke SMA Seirin?" tanyaku.

"Hehe... Sengaja aku gak memberitahumu. Aku memang ingin memberi kejutan untukmu," jawab Erika-chan sambil tersenyum jahil. Huh, dasar! Sifatnya masih tak berubah.

"Oh, souka. Tapi aku senang kalau kamu sekolah di sini bersamaku," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Erika-chan membalas senyumanku. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau ikut klub apa?"

"Klub manga," jawabku pendek. "Kamu?"

"Aku ikut klub basket."

"Basket?"

"Iya."

"Wah, dari dulu maunya masuk klub basket aja, ya," godaku sambil meninju pelan bahunya.

"Kamu sendiri juga. Maunya masuk ke klub manga," balas Erika-chan pakai jurus tak mau kalah.

"Biarin. Aku kan pengen jadi mangaka. Makanya, aku mau masuk klub itu," kataku sambil merapikan pita di rambutku.

"Kalau aku sih, ya karena dari kecil aku sudah tertarik dengan basket. Itu karena Onii-chan ku."

"Eh, Onii-san sekarang ini udah kuliah?"

"Iya, dia kuliah di Kyoto. Jauh amat jadi dia tinggal di apartemen."

"Oh, souka."

Kami masih terus ngobrol sampai akhirnya kami melihat daftar kelas beserta nama-nama siswanya. Namun...

"Ah..." Aku _sweatdrop_ melihat daftar itu.

"Ternyata kita nggak sekelas, Kiki-chan..." ucap Erika-chan menyesal.

Di daftar itu, aku melihat namaku, Rizuki Kinomoto berada di kelas 1-B dan Erika Hanazawa ada di kelas 1-D. Betapa nggak beruntungnya kami.

Saat aku menunduk karena sedih, tiba-tiba Erika-chan menepuk pundakku. "Daijoubu dayo. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi walau beda kelas. OK, sekarang aku cek kelasku dulu, ya," katanya seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkanku.

"Ya, Erika-chan. Jaa ne..." sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Aku berjalan menuju tujuanku, kelas 1-B. Hmm... Dimana, ya?

30 menit berlalu, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan tempat yang aku cari. Kelas 1-B.

"Oh, ini kelasnya..." gumamku pelan, lalu aku masuk ke dalamnya. Kemudian, aku mencari tempat dudukku.

Aku duduk dimana, ya? kataku dalam hati sambil celingukan mencari tempat duduk. Tak lama kemudian, aku berhasil menemukannya. Itu dia!

Aku berlari kecil menuju tempat dudukku yang kucari. Ah, kayaknya tempatnya enak, nih. Mulai sekarang, ini adalah me-ja-ku... pikirku sambil duduk di kursinya dan menyimpan tasku ke meja.

Setelah aku duduk di situ beberapa lama, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Di kelas ini, kuharap aku punya teman-teman baru. Dan satu lagi yang sangat kuidamkan... Sahabat atau pacar masa depan. Kemungkinan, dia pasti berada di kelas ini...

"Kiki-chan!" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh.

"Oh, Erika-chan..."

Erika-chan berlari menghampiriku yang sedang duduk. "Ah, ternyata kelas 1-D lumayan juga. Meskipun nggak ada kamu..."

"Di sini juga enak, kok. Kelasnya begitu nyaman," kataku sambil mengganjal kepalaku dengan tangan sebelah kiriku.

"Etto... Kamu sudah mendaftar klub belum?" tanya Erika-chan. Ups! Sepertinya aku...

"Apa? Mendaftar apa?" Aku balik bertanya, bingung.

"Daftar klub. Jangan-jangan apa kamu..."

Astaga! Aku lupa...

"Emang kamu sudah daftar, ya?" tanyaku agak panik.

"Udah. Ini kertasnya..." jawab Erika-chan sambil menunjukkan kertas yang berisi pendaftaran klub basketnya. Melihat kertas itu, kepanikanku semakin menjadi.

"Kyaaa! Ternyata aku lupa!" seruku histeris sambil berlari keluar dari kelas. Erika-chan jadi kaget melihat reaksiku seperti itu.

"Kiki-chan! Jangan lari-lari di koridor!" serunya panik. Dia mengejarku, namun tidak sanggup melihat lariku yang sekencang cheetah.

Saking paniknya, aku nggak memperhatikan jalan yang kulalui. Sampai...

Bruk! Aku berpapasan, eh bukan! Bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang membaca buku sampai bukunya terjatuh beserta orangnya.

"Aduh!" Aku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sumimasen, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang menabrakku tadi. Sepertinya itu suara cowok...

"Su, su, sumimasen...!" ucapku gelagapan. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

Lalu, aku melihat sebuah buku yang berada di atas lantai, karena jatuh dari pegangan cowok itu tadi. Aku segera mengambilnya dengan maksud mau memberikannya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia juga mengambilnya hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tanganku.

Eh? Tangannya begitu besar. Lebih besar dari tanganku. Ups, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar gini? Aku lalu melihat cowok itu.

Mukaku bertambah memerah ketika yang kulihat itu adalah seorang cowok berwajah _cute_ yang lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya biru muda, serasi dengan warna matanya yang jernih. Kulitnya putih pucat, mungkin lebih putih dariku.

Cowok itu. Dia...

*~to be continued~*

Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya. Sang author. Kalian masih ingat dengan cerita "Anak Pertama"? Nah, kali ini Fanfic ini membahas (Emangnya pelajaran sekolah?) tentang aku, Rizuki yang tentu saja jadi OC setia di FF-ku ini, bertemu pertama kali dengan Tetsuya-kun.

Apa kalian suka? I hope so. Maaf, kalau nggak menarik. Kalau nggak, mungkin saya terpaksa akan menghapusnya... ._. (NB: Author nggak suka menghapus FF, karena dianggap sia-sia.)

Oh, kalian mau tahu ciri-ciri Rizuki Kinomoto? Ini dia ciri-cirinya:

_Rambutnya hitam sepunggung dengan poni seperti Mio Akiyama di K-On atau Hinata Hyuuga di Naruto. Dia suka pakai hiasan di rambutnya, baik pita, jepit rambut maupun bando.

_Warna matanya pink, kayak Satsuki Momoi.

Ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan? Silakan saja.

Yosh, saatnya aku melanjutkan FF-ku yang lain. Jaa mata ne, minna-san... ^o^ /


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC slight: Kuroko x Momoi

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, dsb

Summary: Fanfic yang menceritakan kisah cinta Rizuki Kinomoto yang menyukai Tetsuya Kuroko sejak pandangan pertama. Di Part ini, dia mengetahui kalau cowok yang disukainya itu ternyata adalah seorang "Phantom Sixth Player" dan salah satu dari anggota kelompok pemain basket yang tak terkalahkan, "Kiseki no Sedai". Kira-kira seperti apa ceritanya? Let's check it out! ;)

 **Part 2**

Cukup lama aku dan cowok manis itu saling bertatapan. Mata biru mudanya yang jernih bagaikan batu _aquamarine_ itu bertemu dengan mataku. Hingga...

"Ah, sumimasen!" Buru-buru aku menjauhkan tanganku darinya saking malunya. Soalnya aku tengsin berat kalau dilihat orang lewat. "Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Daijoubu desu," potong cowok itu datar. Dia mengambil bukunya yang masih tergeletak di lantai, setelah itu dia bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Sumimasen. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu tadi. Ini gara-gara aku lari terburu-buru sampai nggak lihat orang lewat di koridor ini," sahutku lirih seraya berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hn. Daijoubu desu. Yang penting kamu nggak apa-apa," ujar cowok itu.

"Etto, kamu nggak marah, kan?" tuturku ragu. Aku takut kalau cowok itu marah padaku karena tak sengaja menabraknya.

Cowok itu hanya menggeleng. Tanda dia nggak marah karena aku menabraknya. Aku menghela napas lega. "Youkatta..."

"Ehm, kenapa kamu lari-lari di koridor ini?" tanyanya heran, tapi wajahnya kok masih kayak tripleks saja.

"Oh, itu karena aku lupa mendaftar untuk mengikuti klub sekolah ini..." jawabku pelan.

"Souka. Lain kali hati-hati. Jangan lari-lari seperti itu lagi, ya," tegurnya tegas.

"Iya, aku mengerti," kataku sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya. "Baiklah, aku harus ke kelas," lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"Eh, chotto matte!" seruku mencegah cowok itu pergi.

Cowok itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatapku, masih datar seperti tadi.

"Aku belum tahu namamu. Etto, mungkin nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Namaku Rizuki Kinomoto. Dozo yoroshiku..." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kuroko. Tetsuya Kuroko. Yoroshiku mo, Kinomoto-san," jawab cowok itu menyebut namanya.

Tetsuya Kuroko? Nama yang bagus untuknya, pikirku. "Eh, kelasmu berada di..." Belum aku bertanya pada cowok itu lagi, dia menghilang dalam sekejap.

Lho? Kemana dia? Aku celingukan mencari sosok cowok itu. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemukannya. Ah, padahal banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuluncurkan padanya. Uh, aku begitu sedih karena aku tak tahu dia di kelas mana dan klubnya apa yang dia ikuti. Pokoknya, hal tentang dia belum kugali lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

Setelah aku mendaftar klub yang kupilih, yaitu klub manga, aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Sambil berjalan sampai ke tempat dudukku, aku masih memikirkan kejadian yang kualami tadi pagi itu. Tetsuya Kuroko... Hmm... Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, pernah kudengar di suatu tempat... Tapi, aku sudah lupa.

Ah, lupakan! pikirku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Lalu, aku membayangkan senyuman manis dari cowok yang bernama Kuroko itu. Senyumnya memang sedikit... Yah, tahulah. Senyuman kecil maksudku.

Hmm... Dia memang tampaaaan... Saking tampannya, aku nggak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku saat aku berpapasan dengannya pertama kali. Mukaku sudah seperti tomat dan jantungku berdebar-debar saat aku merasakan tangannya. Begitu lembut dan hangat...

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan cowok itu dari pikiranku. Tatapan matanya, suaranya, senyumannya... Ukh! Tak bisa kulupakan!

Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? batinku bertanya-tanya. Eh, chotto. Aku kan bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Kenapa aku... Apakah ini yang namanya... _Love at first sight_ alias cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Hihi... Aku tertawa sendiri sejak mengingat kejadian itu. Bertabrakan dengan seorang cowok cakep, tapi untunglah dia nggak marah. Hanya saja ada satu kekurangan pada cowok itu. Wajahnya tak ekspresif sama sekali, tapi mungkin itulah yang buat aku penasaran. Kalau dia pasang wajah ramah, aku pasti naksir berat. Hehe...

Dia tampan, baik hati, keren... Hmm... Apa lagi, ya? Apa sih bakat yang dia miliki? Oh, dia kan waktu itu berjalan di koridor kelas sambil baca buku. Apa dia punya hobi membaca juga? Kyaaa... Dia persis sama denganku. Sama-sama suka baca buku...

Apa dia single? Kuharap begitu. Ups, aku belum boleh memikirkan itu! Aku takut kalau dia menolakku kalau menyatakan cintaku padanya. Kalau dia menolakku... Hiks, aku akan menangis selama tujuh hari tujuh malam... Karena mukanya yang tak ekspresif itu yang membuatku tak tahu apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama apa nggak. Uhh...

Pokoknya aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku harap aku bisa sekelas dengannya. Tadi aku bertanya dia di kelas mana karena aku berpikir begitu. Kalau aku sekelas dengannya, apa yang terjadi ya kira-kira?

*Khayalan Rizuki*

"Kinomoto-san, kita sekelas. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk sopan padaku.

"Ah, a... Ano... Iya. Yoroshiku, Kuroko-san," balasku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Semoga kita berteman baik, ya," sahut Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Kemudian...

"Kinomoto-san..." panggil Kuroko saat aku duduk bersamanya di taman sambil menikmati _milkshake_.

"Ya, ada apa, Kuroko-san?" tanyaku sambil menoleh.

"Begini... Ehm, apa aku boleh memanggilmu, Rizuki-chan?" tanya Kuroko ragu walaupun wajahnya masih seperti papan tulis di kelasku. Mendengar itu aku terkejut.

"Ah, Tetsuya-kun... Boleh saja... Panggil Kiki-chan juga boleh..." jawabku malu sambil memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Baiklah, Kiki-chan." Lalu, dia menyentuh wajahku dan memaksaku menoleh ke arahnya. Ups, jantungku berdebar kencang saat aku menatap wajahnya terlalu dekat. "Kamu mau jadi lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas, ehm maksudku... Menjadi pacarku?" lanjutnya diiringi dengan muka putihnya yang berubah menjadi merah merona. Aku hanya bisa kaget sekaligus senang karena orang yang kusukai bersedia menjadi pacarku.

"Ano... Aku mau, Tetsu-kun..." bisikku pelan. Kuroko yang mendengar jawabanku tersenyum manis padaku, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Lalu, dia menutup matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Aku cuma bisa memejamkan mata saat dia mulai mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku...

*Normal*

Kyaaa... Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkannya... Aku benar-benar beruntung! Terima kasih Kami-sama! Engkau sudah memberikanku malaikat yang mau menjadi kekasihku kali ini. Lebih baik daripada yang dulu. Hmm... Tetsuya Kuroko-san...

Bruk!

"Ittai!" Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Aduh, siapa lagi nih? Nggak mungkin Tetsuya Kuroko lagi, kan?

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong! Punya mata, gak?" Waduh, kali ini seorang cewek marah padaku karena aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Hei, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Jangan marah, dong!

"Sumimasen..." kataku pelan sambil meneruskan langkahku menuju kelas. Ih, kamu ini, Kiki-chan... Kenapa kamu masih suka melamun padahal kamu masih berada di koridor kelas... Aku merutuki diriku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku.

* * *

Di kelas 1-B...

Aku duduk diam sambil menunggu absen dari wali kelasku, seorang guru wanita yang rambut panjangnya digelung ke belakang yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Namanya Sonomi Sakamoto. Dia guru yang cantik dan ramah membuatku dan yang lain senang padanya. Ah, syukur deh punya wali kelas kayak gitu...

Kelihatannya kehidupan sekolahku berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan. Tadi waktu aku berlari terburu-buru karena takut terlambat mendaftar klub manga, aku bertemu dengan cowok keren, Tetsuya Kuroko-san dan berharap bisa berpacaran atau mungkin bersahabat baik dengannya. Terus, teman-teman di kelas ini begitu baik dan ramah padaku. Dan guru wali kelas di kelas ini begitu keren. Hehe... Seperti aku sedang berada di dalam tengah cerita manga shoujo yang pernah kubaca.

"Tetsuya Kuroko-kun..."

Tiba-tiba, salah satu nama yang disebutkan oleh Sakamoto-sensei itu terlintas di pikiranku. Eh? Tetsuya Kuroko? Dia di kelas ini? Eh, ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Ha'i..." Suara itu... Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Lalu, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan...

Ah, ternyata dia duduk di sana! Tepat di samping kiriku lagi! Menghadap jendela! Itu... Tetsuya Kuroko-san!

Yatta! Ternyata keinginanku terkabul... Saking senangnya aku segera berdiri tegak dan berlari kecil menuju bangku tempat Kuroko-san duduk.

"Hai, Kuroko-san..." Aku memanggilnya dengan suara manis dan Kuroko-san menoleh ke arahku. "Kamu masih ingat aku, kan? Aku Rizuki Kinomoto. Aku satu kelas denganmu. Dozo yoroshiku!" ucapku antusias sambil membungkukkan badan.

Tapi aneh, Kuroko-san yang melihatku hanya bisa heran namun masih menatapku datar. Teman-teman sekelasku yang lain hanya melihatku heran. Ups, sepertinya aku melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan! Aduh...

"Oh, itu kamu, Kinomoto-san? Bukankah kita bertemu di koridor sekolah waktu itu?" Eh, dia bertanya padaku di luar dugaan. Oh, syukurlah... Kupikir dia lupa sama aku.

"I... Iya..." jawabku salting karena kelakuanku yang ceroboh itu.

"Yoroshiku mo..." Kuroko-san berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan padaku. Aku juga ikut membungkuk sebagai balasan.

"Mohon bimbingannya, ya Kuroko-san," kataku.

"Hn..." Kuroko-san mengangguk.

"Etto, Kinomoto-san? Mau saya lanjutkan absennya?" tanya Sakamoto-sensei padaku yang masih berdiri di samping meja Kuroko-san.

"Ha'i. Dozo, Sensei... Sumimasen, aku duduk dulu," jawabku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke mejaku dan duduk di situ. Yang lain menatapku tersenyum, ada juga yang cekikikan melihat tingkahku yang konyol itu. Uhh... Untung saja aku nggak melakukan hal yang memalukan di depan Kuroko-san... Kalau begitu, aku bisa malu!

Tapi dalam hatiku aku bersyukur karena aku sekelas dengan seseorang yang membuatku berdebar, yaitu Kuroko-san. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi teman baik untuknya...

* * *

Siang harinya, aku sudah berada di atas atap sekolah. Menunggu Erika-chan, sahabatku untuk makan siang bersama. Aku duduk memandangi lantai sambil memegang kotak bento-ku.

Lalu, aku mengambil HP-ku yang berwarna pink gelap alias warna _magenta_ di dalam saku rok sekolahku. Di sisi atas HP itu terdapat _gachaphone_ berbentuk beruang Rilakkuma. Kawaii ne. Aku membukanya dan kulihat SMS dari Erika-chan.

 _To: Kiki-chan_

 _From: Erika-chan_

 _Ya, tunggu sebentar. Kamu tunggu di atas atap sekolah, ya! Aku akan segera ke sana. Tapi, aku harus ke kantin dulu..._

Dasar, Erika-chan. Kenapa nggak buat bento saja di rumah? Itu malah lebih baik daripada beli roti atau makanan lain di kantin sekolah. Lagipula, kamu kan perempuan. Apa kamu nggak bisa bikin bento sendiri? gerutuku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Lalu, aku menutup dan menyimpan HP-ku ke dalam saku rokku lagi.

Semilir angin siang yang menggelitik leherku sangat sejuk. Meskipun sudah siang, tapi udaranya tak terlalu panas. Aku menatap langit cerah berwarna biru yang mempesona dihiasi dengan awan-awan putih berbeda bentuk.

Langit biru cerah itu... Mengingatkanku pada... Warna rambutnya Kuroko-san... Hmm... Bayangan pemuda _cute_ itu masih saja teringat di benakku...

"Kiki-chan!" Tiba-tiba suara Erika-chan menggema di telingaku membuatku terjungkal saking kagetnya. Lamunan tentang Kuroko-san langsung buyar.

"Oh, Erika-chan. Kamu mengagetkanku..." sahutku sambil mengelus dada. Erika-chan berlari kecil sambil membawa roti melon dan sekotak susu yang menjadi menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia duduk di sampingku.

"Nggak, kok," jawabku sambil merapikan pita di rambutku. Lalu aku mengambil termos minumanku dan membuka tutupnya. "Gimana kelasmu? Menyenangkan?"

"Hn." Dia mengangguk sambil membuka bungkus rotinya. "Aku ternyata punya teman sekelas sekaligus dia satu klub denganku!"

"Wah, sungguh menyenangkan! Aku juga. Teman-teman di kelas 1-B sangat baik dan wali kelasku keren dan cantik..."

"Oh, souka. Uhh, seandainya saja aku sekelas denganmu. Tapi yah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku mau bersahabat dengan makhluk kawaii sepertimu," sahutnya sambil merangkulku erat. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu juga kawaii, kok. Eh, begini... Waktu aku berlari-lari di koridor sekolah, aku bertemu dengan cowok tampan..." kataku dengan wajah yang merona merah di sekitar tulang pipiku.

"EH?! Cowok tampan?" tanyanya kaget tak percaya. Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil menyentuh kedua pipiku.

"Seperti apa sih orangnya? Ciri-cirinya? Matanya? Rambutnya? Tingginya? Dan..." Ya, ampun. Erika-chan malah melemparkan pertanyaan beruntun padaku. Seperti senapan mesin saja.

"Satu-satu dong kalau bertanya. Aku nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sebanyak itu, tahu!" gerutuku agak kesal.

"Eh, gomen, gomen... Hehe. Kalau boleh tahu, namanya siapa, Kiki-chan?" tanya Erika-chan.

"Namanya... Tetsuya Kuroko-san," jawabku. "Dia memiliki wajah yang kawaii banget. Rambutnya biru langit mempesona. Matanya yang jernih bagaikan telaga. Senyumnya... Duh, nggak bisa berhenti doki-doki aku! Kalau saja dia ekspresif, mungkin aku pasti naksir berat."

"Eh, kamu bilang nama cowok itu Tetsuya Kuroko?" tanya Erika-chan lagi, kali ini raut wajahnya berubah serius. Aku hanya mengangguk, heran dengan muka seriusnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Erika-chan?"

"Kamu sama sekali nggak tahu?"

Aku menggeleng.

Erika-chan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Ah... Pasti kamu lupa. Dia itu salah satu dari anggota grup pemain basket berbakat yang terkenal. Namanya Kiseki no Sedai."

"Hah? Kiseki no Sedai?" Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Iya. Tetsuya Kuroko-kun itu salah satu pemain yang mendapat julukan 'Phantom Sixth Player' karena kemampuan 'Misdirection'-nya itu yang bisa membuat tim lawannya terkecoh olehnya karena dia itu hawa keberadaannya tipis," jelas Erika-chan.

"Berarti... Dia itu pemain basket?" tanyaku lagi. Erika-chan mengangguk antusias.

"Kamu pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hadeeh, dia semangat kali, ya ngomongin tentang 'Kiseki no Sedai' dan Kuroko-san itu 'Phantom Sixth Player'.

"Iya. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi suka dia..." kataku pelan. Mendengar itu, Erika-chan langsung heboh.

"Kyaaa! Kamu beruntung, Kiki-chan! Kamu beruntung bisa bertemu dia! Padahal dia itu susah ditemui, lho! Aku ingin sekali minta tanda tangannya di bola basketku!" Dia berteriak histeris hingga membuatku harus menutup kupingku karena berisiknya minta ampun. Bertemu dengan anggota 'Kiseki no Sedai' apa harus histeris seperti itu? gerutuku dalam hati.

Lalu, Erika-chan memelukku erat. "Kamu suka dia, ya? Hehe... Kuharap cintamu di masa SMA-mu ini nggak akan gagal total seperti masa SMP-mu. Aku mendukungmu, Kiki-chan," bisik Erika-chan.

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Dalam hatiku, aku senang Erika-chan mau mendukungku untuk bisa mengambil hati Kuroko-san. "Tapi, jangan kasih tahu ke siapapun, ya! Karena ini rahasia kita berdua. OK?" sahutku dengan mata _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Tenang saja, Kiki-chan. Aku nggak akan membeberkan rahasia ini ke orang lain," jawab Erika-chan sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."

"Janji adalah janji," ucapku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingking Erika-chan.

"Oh, Kiki-chan. Aku dengar dari Senpai, katanya tim basket cowok mau latihan tanding lusa nanti. Kamu mau nggak melihat Kuroko-kun lagi latihan tanding di lapangan basket?" tanyanya padaku saat aku mulai membuka kotak bento-ku.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku ingin lihat gaya mainnya Kuroko-san..." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yes! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya!"seru Erika-chan senang tak terkira.

Kyaaa... Ternyata cowok yang kusukai itu seorang anggota grup pemain basket berbakat, 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Dia pemain basket yang mendapat julukan 'Phantom Sixth Player' karena kemampuannya mengecoh lawan dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Pantas saja dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, pikirku. Hmm... Kebetulan aku suka basket walaupun aku tak terlalu bisa memainkannya. Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menonton latihan tanding tim basket cowok bersama Erika-chan! Hehe... Kuroko-san... Daisuki!

*~to be continued~*

Hai, semuanya. I'm back! ^o^ /

Gomen ne, update-nya lama dan ceritanya ngaco. Hontou ni gomenasai... T_T

Tapi, kuharap kalian mau menikmatinya. Sekali lagi maaf, aku nggak bisa memunculkan semua chara Kurobas karena ceritanya masih di SMA Seirin. Tapi tenang saja. Kemungkinan Part selanjutnya akan kuusahakan memunculkan chara-nya.

Mohon doanya, ya minna-san. Aku ingin melanjutkan Part 3. Bye-bye! :D


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC Slight: Kuroko x Momoi

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, dsb

Summary: Di Part ini menceritakan aku (as Rizuki) bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku, Satsuki Momoi-chan saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Hmm... Penasaran gimana ceritanya? Baca saja... :3

 **Part 3**

Hari pertama sekolahku sudah usai. Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah bersama Erika-chan. Sungguh hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Arigato, Kiki-chan. Sudah repot-repot mengantarku ke sini. Aku pulang duluan nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Erika-chan padaku yang sekarang sedang berada di stasiun kereta. Aku mengangguk.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku malah senang mengantarmu ke stasiun. Tak perlu khawatir, Erika-chan. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri..." jawabku mantap sambil menepuk pundak sahabatku.

Pada saat yang sama, muncul suara pemberitahuan kalau kereta akan segera tiba.

Erika-chan tersenyum manis. "Kamu memang sahabatku yang baik. Oh, kereta akan segera datang! Baiklah, Kiki-chan. Aku duluan, ya! Jaa mata ashita," sahut Erika-chan sambil melambaikan tangan, bersiap menunggu kereta tiba di peron.

"Jaa ne," balasku sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari stasiun.

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah sendirian. Tapi, tak apa. Aku nggak takut, kok diserang sama preman di jalan. Toh, mereka nggak ada di jalan yang ramai begini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku merasa haus. Ingin sekali makan _popsicle_. Maka sebelum pulang, aku ke minimarket untuk membeli es loli itu. Setelah sampai di sana, aku memperhatikan isi dompetku. Ada nggak sisa uang saku untuk membelinya, ya?

Yosh, aku ternyata masih punya uang sisa, pikirku setelah melihat isi dompetku. Kemudian, aku berjalan menghampiri _box_ _fridge_ berisi _popsicle_ , mangkuk plastik es krim dan makanan dingin lainnya. Aku menggeser tutupnya dan mengambil _popsicle_ rasa blueberry. Hmm... Air liurku hampir saja mau menetes saat aku mengambil es loli yang membangkitkan selera.

"Lho? Kiki-chan?"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyebut namaku. Eh? Siapa yang memanggilku? batinku heran. Lalu, aku menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebut namaku.

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ memakai seragam sekolah di hadapanku. Tapi seragam sekolahnya berbeda denganku, mungkin dia berasal dari sekolah lain. Eh, tunggu... Dari wajah, mata dan rambutnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang...

"Satsuki-chan? Itu kamu?" tanyaku memastikan. "Benarkah itu kamu, Satsuki-chan?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Iya, ini aku, Kiki-chan! Wah, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" serunya senang sambil memelukku. Hampir saja aku sesak napas karena pelukannya yang erat seperti anak kecil memeluk bonekanya.

"Hmmph... Ja, jangan memelukku... Seperti itu... Satsuki-chan..." sahutku tersengal-sengal.

"Ups, maaf," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Setelah itu, aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Satsuki-chan... Sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu..." kataku pelan. Mataku berkaca-kaca saking terharunya. Itu karena aku sudah 5 tahun tak berjumpa dengannya. Satsuki Momoi adalah teman pertamaku sejak kecil.

"Iya... Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Setelah kami membeli es loli dan membayarnya ke kasir, kami duduk di sebuah bangku di depan minimarket. Sambil menikmati _popsicle_ , kami saling bercakap-cakap.

"Oh, jadi kamu bersekolah di SMA Touou, ya?" tanyaku, lalu aku menggigit _popsicle_ -ku.

"Benar. Kalau kamu sekolah dimana, Kiki-chan?"

"SMA Seirin..."

"Oh, souka. Aku dengar teman SMP-ku dulu bersekolah di sana," ujar Satsuki-chan setelah menggigit popsicle-nya. "Sebenarnya sih, dia bukan hanya sekedar teman. Tapi pacarku."

"Pacar?!" Bola mataku seakan-akan mau meloncat dari rongga mataku saking kagetnya. "Se, sejak kapan kamu berpacaran dengan dia?" tanyaku, masih _shock_ gara-gara mendengar jawaban yang tak terduga itu darinya.

"Hehe... Sejak aku kelas 1 SMP, dong. Itu karena dia telah berbaik hati padaku. Dia memberiku _popsicle_ gratis. Karena itulah, aku mulai menyukainya dan jadian dengannya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahnya yang putih tiba-tiba merona merah.

"Wah, kalau begitu kenapa kamu nggak sekolah bareng aku saja? Toh, dia kan satu sekolah denganku. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kamu bisa bertemu dia lagi," usulku.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, kamu tahu, kan. Aku tuh harus mengawasi Dai-chan, dia itu satu sekolah denganku. Kamu masih ingat Dai-chan, kan?"

"Dai-chan?" Aku merasa nama panggilan itu terdengar tak asing buatku. Dulu, Satsuki-chan memanggil nama seperti itu dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Tapi, siapa ya?

"Ano... Kiki-chan?" Satsuki memanggilku sambil mengguncang-guncang badanku. Aku kaget, seolah-olah aku keluar dari 'alam' yang lain.

"Iya?"

"Masih ingat, nggak?"

"Etto... Aku lupa..." jawabku hingga membuat Satsuki-chan _sweatdrop_ plus wajah heran.

"Yare yare..." Dia menepuk kepalanya. "Dai-chan itu Daiki Aomine, tahu!" katanya gemas.

"Oh, iya... Daiki... Dia satu sekolah denganmu?" tanyaku. Oh, ya! Aku ingat. Dai-chan yang sering Satsuki-chan panggil itu adalah Daiki, teman kami waktu kecil.

"Ya, dia itu masuk klub basket di sekolahku dan aku sebagai _manager_ -nya. Dai-chan masih jago main basket sampai sekarang, lho!" jelas Satsuki-chan. "Dia juga mengikuti klub basket sejak SMP. Karena kehebatan dan _agility_ -nya itulah membuat dia pantas menjadi anggota 'Kiseki no Sedai'."

"Kamu _manager_ klub basket? Wah, sugoii ne... Daiki dari dulu memang suka basket, ya! Pantas saja dia sekarang sudah lebih jago daripada dulu..." pujiku kagum. Memang sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dia. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku pasti sudah ngajak main one on one.

"Iya, sih. Hanya saja..." Satsuki-chan menghela napas. "Dia semakin hari semakin malas saja berlatih... Makanya itu, aku berusaha membujuknya agar dia mau."

"Eh? Souka..." Aku hanya bisa pasang wajah heran dan _sweatdrop_ mengalir dari kepalaku.

"Tapi, aku nggak tahu apa dia sekarang ini masih seperti itu. Aku harap dia nggak malas-malasan seperti dulu," kata Satsuki-chan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kami sama-sama terdiam sambil kembali menikmati _popsicle_. Kami berdua memandang langit siang yang mulai mendekati sore. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menghembuskan rambut panjang kami.

"Kiki-chan."

"Ya?"

"Entah kenapa aku masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu," ujarnya. "Dulu, kamu itu pemalu banget. Makanya, kata mamamu, kamu itu belum punya teman karena sifatmu itu. Tapi, kini kulihat kamu sudah berubah..."

"Masa iya, sih?"

Satsuki-chan mengangguk yakin. Aku berpaling dan mengingat-ingat kenangan masa kecil kami. Masa dimana kami pertama kali bertemu...

*Flashback*

"Kiki-chan, ayo ke sini... Ada anak tetangga seusiamu berkunjung ke sini, Nak," kata Mama mengajakku masuk ke ruang tamu. Aku hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu. Di situ aku melihat seorang gadis kecil sebaya denganku yang duduk di samping ibunya. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya tersenyum menatapku. Tapi, aku malah menyembunyikan kepalaku dari balik pintu karena malu sama orang yang tak kukenal.

"Itu anakmu, ya?" tanya seorang ibu yang duduk di hadapan Mama. Mama mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia bersembunyi seperti itu? Apa dia takut padaku, ya, Tante?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Ah, dia memang selalu begitu. Dia malu banget kalau bertemu dengan orang yang baru dia kenal," jawab Mama. Lalu, Mama bangkit dari sofa dan segera menghampiriku yang masih di belakang pintu.

"Ayo, Nak. Dia itu Satsuki Momoi, tetanggamu. Ayo, beri salam sama dia," bujuk Mama. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, takut.

"Ma... Aku takut..." bisikku pelan.

"Tak usah takut begitu, Kiki-chan... Dia nggak akan melukaimu, kok," kata Mama memaksaku masuk ke ruang tamu dan aku duduk di samping Mama. Di hadapanku, ada gadis yang tersenyum padaku duduk di samping ibunya.

"Namamu Kiki, ya?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan tanpa menatap matanya sedikitpun.

"Aku Satsuki," katanya ramah sambil menghampiriku yang masih duduk. "Yoroshiku. Semoga kita berteman baik, ya, Kiki-chan." Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku.

Aku menatap uluran tangannya, lalu menatap wajahnya. "Sa...Tsuki..." Aku menyebutkan namanya perlahan.

Mama yang di sebelahku tersenyum. "Lihat, tuh! Satsuki-chan mengajakmu berkenalan," ujarnya. "Ayo, balas saja uluran tangannya."

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menjabat tangannya. "Yoroshiku mo... Satsuki..." kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Satsuki yang menjabat tanganku membalas senyumku.

Setelah itu, aku dan Satsuki bermain bersama di halaman rumahku yang cukup luas. Sebenarnya, kami berdua sedang mengumpulkan bunga-bunga dan meroncenya hingga menjadi mahkota bunga yang indah.

"Sugoii ne, Kiki-chan! Kamu membuat mahkota bunganya bagus sekali," puji Satsuki kecil padaku yang sudah menyelesaikan mahkota bungaku. Mahkota itu kubuat dengan bunga aster beraneka warna. Aku yang mendengar pujiannya cuma bisa menunduk malu.

"A... Arigato..." ucapku pelan.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong... Ini untukmu," katanya sambil memakaikan mahkota bunga buatannya ke atas kepalaku. Aku menyentuh mahkota itu, lalu aku menatap datar Satsuki yang tersenyum padaku.

"Kamu suka?" tanyanya antusias. Aku mengangguk disertai senyuman kecil yang menghiasi bibirku.

"Arigato. Kamu cantik sekali, Kiki-chan."

Aku menatap Satsuki lembut, lalu meletakkan mahkota bungaku ke atas kepalanya. "Kamu juga cantik, Satsuki-chan. Aku suka warna rambutmu, warna _pink_. _Pink_ itu manis dan lembut, sama sepertimu..." kataku pelan, namun tulus.

Satsuki-chan yang melihatku hanya bisa terheran-heran. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Arigato, Kiki-chan..."

Aku membalas senyumannya. Sejak saat itulah, aku dan dia telah ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat baik. Dialah teman pertamaku yang mengajarkanku persahabatan dan mengajarkanku untuk berteman. Semakin lama hubungan kami semakin dekat. Bahkan sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri...

*Flashback End*

"Satsuki-chan... Itu benar-benar kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagiku," kataku setelah mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Iya, Kiki-chan..." balas Satsuki-chan. Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Aku beruntung sekali punya sahabat baik seperti kamu. Hehe..."

"Ah, Satsuki-chan. Bisa saja kamu ini," tandasku. "Aku justru yang bersyukur punya sahabat baik sepertimu... Kamulah yang mengajarkanku untuk berteman baik dengan siapapun. Oleh karena itulah, aku punya banyak teman."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Bibir merah merekah Satsuki-chan menyunggingkan senyum. "Ne, Kiki-chan, kamu itu sekarang..." Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ukuran dadamu E-cup," ucapnya polos hingga membuat wajahku merona karena malu mendengarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ukuran dadaku? Ehm, ano, kalau dilihat-lihat dadaku memang sedikit... Besar.

"Satsuki-chan...!" Saking malunya, aku memukul-mukul bahunya gemas. "Jangan ngomongin masalah dada kenapa! Ini rahasia pribadi!"

"Hehe... Kiki-chan, tolong jangan memukulku," ujar Satsuki-chan sambil menghentikanku yang memukuli bahunya.

"Huh, dasar." Aku menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu bilang kamu _manager_ klub basket, ya? Aku rasa kamu punya kemampuan menganalisis..."

"Hebat, kan? Aku bisa mencari tahu info yang terdapat pada seseorang, termasuk pemain basket. Baik yang di timku maupun lawan," jawab Satsuki-chan sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Kamu sendiri masuk klub manga, ya?"

"Iya. Aku ingin menjadi mangaka," jawabku antusias. "Aku hobi banget menggambar. Makanya, aku memilih klub itu."

"Sugoii ne... Semoga kamu bisa menjadi mangaka yang berbakat, Kiki-chan. Kapan-kapan aku lihat gambarmu, ya!"

"Arigato, Satsuki-chan." Aku tersenyum.

"Eh, Kiki-chan..." Satsuki-chan mengeluarkan sebuah HP desain lipat berwarna _pink_ ngejreng yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. "Boleh aku minta nomor HP-mu? Mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa ber-SMS denganmu kapan-kapan."

Aku mengangguk, lalu aku mengeluarkan HP-ku dan menyebutkan nomor ponselku. Satsuki-chan mengetiknya dan memasukkannya ke kontak.

"Warna HP yang sama, ya," ujar Satsuki-chan setelah memasukkan nomor HP-ku di kontaknya.

"Eh, tapi punyaku warnanya pink gelap," kataku.

"Tapi kan, sama saja," sahut Satsuki-chan. "Oh, hari sudah mau sore nih! Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya di atas bangku.

"Hn!" Aku mengangguk senang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, kami nggak henti-hentinya ngobrol soal pertama kali masuk SMA ini. Sehingga akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku.

"Ini rumahmu, ya, Kiki-chan?" tanya Satsuki-chan padaku.

"Iya. Ini rumahku sekarang..." jawabku. "Kamu masih ingat, kan kalau aku pindah ke Yokohama sejak aku kelas 6 SD dulu? Sejak kelas 2 SMP inilah aku pindah lagi ke sini. Tapi, bukan pindah ke rumahku yang dulu."

"Yah, dulunya kita kan bertetangga..." kata Satsuki-chan kecewa.

"Nggak apa-apa, Satsuki-chan. Jangan kecewa begitu. Yang penting kita masih tetap berteman," ujarku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kamu benar. OK, sekarang aku pulang, ya!" Satsuki-chan pergi meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Jaa mata..." sahutku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya. Setelah Satsuki-chan pulang, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan! batinku ceria. Di hari sekolah pertamaku ini, aku bertemu sahabat baik SMP-ku, bertemu Tetsuya Kuroko-san, cowok yang kusukai yang akan kujadikan pacarku di masa depan nantinya, dan satu lagi aku bertemu Satsuki-chan, sahabat lamaku. Wah, benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan...

*~to be continued~*

Konbanwa, minna-san. It's me again! ^o^ /

Gimana ceritanya? Baguskah? Kalau bagus, kulanjutkan...

Terima kasih, yang sudah me-review karyaku ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini...

Bagi teman-teman yang lain yang telah mem-favorit dan mem-follow-kan FF-ku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Dengan ini, aku akan semakin terus berkarya... :)

Kalau kalian mau beri komentar, silakan review. Tapi ingat, jangan nge-FLAME... :3

OK, see you next part, minna-san... ^_^ /


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC Slight: Kuroko x Momoi

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Ternyata rencana menonton latihan tanding Kuroko bersama sahabat Rizuki, Erika gagal karena jadwal latihan tandingnya bersamaan dengan latihan tanding Kuroko. Terpaksa Rizuki harus menonton sendirian dan merekam adegan permainan Kuroko. Namun selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Check it out! ;)

 **Part 4**

"Eeeeh?! Kamu ada latihan tanding?" tanyaku kaget pada Erika-chan, sahabatku yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah menyesal. Lusa sudah berlalu, aku dan dia berencana untuk menonton latihan tanding tim Kuroko-san melawan tim para Senpai. Tapi, aku dengar dari Erika-chan kalau dia harus mengikuti latihan tanding bersama tim Senpai-nya. Sama seperti Kuroko-san. Aduh... Rencanaku menonton bareng bersamanya jadi batal.

Erika-chan cuma bisa mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali. "Gomen ne... Aku nggak tahu kalau jadwal latihan tandingku sama dengan jadwal latihannya Kuroko-kun, jadi terpaksa tak bisa menonton bareng bersamamu, Kiki-chan..." ucapnya sedih dan menyesal. "Ah... Seandainya saja aku bisa melihat permainannya Kuroko-kun dan meminta tanda tangan darinya."

"Yaaah..." Aku menghela napas kecewa. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana dong?"

"Kamu harus menonton sendiri."

"Cuma itu?" tanyaku seraya memanyunkan bibirku. "Aku nggak berani menontonnya sendirian. Banyak cowok di sana..."

"Are? Katanya mau melihat gaya permainan Kuroko-kun..." tukas Erika-chan heran.

"Memang iya sih. Tapi, aku takut kalau para cowok itu akan menggodaku..." jawabku dengan muka ketakutan. Duh, aku memang nggak terbiasa menghadapi para cowok di sekelilingku dan aku hanya sendirian. Takutnya mereka pasti akan menggodaku karena wajahku yang dibilang orang 'imut' (kalau Kuroko-san sih nggak apa-apa. Hehe... ). Kebayang, kan?

"Yare yare... Kiki-chan jatuh cinta dengan cowok namun kalau dideketin banyak cowok justru takut. Gimana sih kamu?" tandas Erika-chan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baru tahu kalau ada cewek yang seperti itu."

"Kamu pikir aku ini aneh apa?" balasku, mencibir kesal. "Jadi aku harus tebar pesona di kalangan cowok? Itu memalukan bagiku."

"Yah, bukan begitu. Kamu harus bisa jaga diri. Terutama cowok perayu. Dia bisa saja menaklukkan hatimu dengan rayuan mautnya. Jadi, kamu harus hati-hati, Kiki-chan," ujar Erika-chan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tak perlu menasihatiku..."

"Huh..." Erika-chan mencibir. Lalu dia terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. "Aha! Aku tahu!"

Aku menoleh, penasaran. "Apa?"

"Aku punya ide bagus. Hehe..." Erika-chan cengar-cengir sambil menunjukkan _handycam_ kesayangannya. "Ta-da...! Kamu bisa merekam adegan mainnya Kuroko-kun, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ano... Lumayan. Memangnya kenapa?" Aku balas bertanya.

"Begini, kamu merekam adegan Kuroko-kun dengan _handycam_ -ku ini. Terus, setelah kamu merekam seluruh adegannya, kita bisa menonton _video_ -nya bareng. Gimana?" jawab Erika-chan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, merasa ide yang disampaikannya padaku ini ide cemerlang.

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus. Tapi... Kamu gimana?"

"Aku tentu nggak bisa bolos klub sehari. Nanti kapten klub basketku marah besar padaku karena aku bolos latihan gara-gara menonton latihan tanding tim basket cowok. Makanya, aku mempercayakan ini padamu, Kiki-chan..." jawab Erika-chan cengengesan. "Tolong, ya?"

Aku berpikir keras, untung ruginya kalau aku menyetujui ide sahabatku ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku berkata, "Baiklah... Aku mau."

"Horeee! Arigato, Kiki-chan!" serunya senang sambil memelukku erat. Aduh! Pelukan mautnya tak kalah mengerikan dibanding Satsuki-chan. Itu membuatku tercekik dan sulit untuk bernapas karena pelukannya.

"Hmmmph... Do... Ita..." balasku terengah-engah. "Lepaskan... Aku... Erika-chan... Huffft..."

"Ups, gomen..." Erika-chan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Ah, oksigen mulai memasuki hidungku lagi.

"Sekarang mana _handycam_ -nya?" tanyaku meminta _handycam_ darinya.

"Ini..." Erika-chan menyerahkan _handycam_ -nya. "Awas, jangan sampai rusak."

"OK." Aku mengangguk seraya menerima _handycam_ -nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa latihan tandingnya sudah dimulai?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa belum. Sebentar lagi..."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Aku mau mengambil tas sekolahku dan pergi ke gym. Kalau kamu sendiri, Erika-chan? Kamu seharusnya sudah mau ke sana, kan?"

"Iya, nanti pulang sekolah kita langsung pergi ke gym. Kamu siap-siap saja dulu. Kembalilah ke kelas," ujar Erika-chan mantap.

"Yosh, baiklah! Aku duluan, ya. Kita akan berjumpa lagi!" seruku sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas Erika-chan.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap, aku berjalan ke kelasku sambil melompat-lompat riang. Dalam hatiku, aku begitu senang sekali bisa menonton latihan tanding tim Kuroko-san dengan tim Senpai-nya. Aku begitu penasaran, seperti apa gaya permainannya? Pasti keren!

Tapi aneh. Meskipun dia pemain basket, tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi seperti pemain basket kebanyakan. Makanya aku semalam terkejut ketika aku mengetahui kalau dia adalah salah satu dari anggota "Kiseki no Sedai" dan dia adalah "Phantom Sixth Player". Dulu SMP, aku pernah mengenal nama grup itu. Hanya saja aku tak mengingat nama-nama mereka. Yang kuingat hanyalah Daiki Aomine, yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka. Dia pemain yang hebat seperti mereka. Satsuki-chan kemarin mengatakannya padaku karena dia dulunya adalah _manager_ mereka.

Kalau kuingat baik-baik, Kuroko-san tubuhnya atletis juga. Hanya saja tak terlalu mencolok kalau dia seorang pemain basket. Yah, sudah kujelaskan kalau tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi seperti pemain basket yang lain.

Tapi tak apa. Itulah keistimewaannya. Aku malah semakin mengagumi sosok Kuroko-san yang unik dan menarik. Bagiku, dia adalah cowok misterius yang membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi. Akan kujadikan dia temanku dulu. Aku nggak mau kujadikan pacarku. Soalnya kami kan baru pertama kali bertemu dan itu membuatku canggung.

Lalala... Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil bersenandung riang. Membayangkan aku merekam aksi Kuroko-san di lapangan dengan _handycam_ milik Erika-chan. Kuroko-san, tunggu aku. Aku akan datang dan melihat permainanmu...

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Aku jatuh terjerembab di lantai. Apa lagi sih yang kutabrak nih?

"Oh, sumimasen..." kata seorang cewek sambil mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang jatuh. Eh, chotto. Siapa cewek itu?

Oh, ternyata cewek itu adalah salah satu teman sekelasku. Rambutnya ungu pendek sebahu dan bermata biru. Dia memakai kacamata tipis berbingkai merah. Aku mengenal cewek ini dari ciri-cirinya, namun aku belum tahu namanya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Justru aku yang salah karena aku ceroboh. Aku tadi jalan sambil melamun..." sahutku sambil membungkukkan badan. "Aku bantu, ya." Aku berjongkok untuk membantu cewek itu mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang jatuh.

Cewek itu hanya bisa diam menatapku. Aku hanya mengabaikan tatapannya sambil terus membantunya mengumpulkan semua buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di lantai. Setelah selesai terkumpul, aku memberikan buku-buku itu padanya.

"Nih, bukunya. Sekarang aku harus pergi, ya. Dah!" kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan cewek itu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasku. Namun...

"Tunggu...!" Tiba-tiba cewek itu mencegahku pergi meninggalkannya. Kontan saja aku segera menghentikan langkahku dan berpaling ke arahnya. Cewek itu membalas tatapan mataku dan...

"Arigato..." katanya pelan sembari tersenyum padaku.

Ternyata cewek itu mau mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku membalas senyumannya. "Doitashimashite," ucapku, lalu aku pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong!

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Setelah Sakamoto-sensei keluar dari kelas, murid-murid segera mengambil tas mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Begitu juga aku. Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar dari kelas untuk menemui Erika-chan di gym. Untunglah hari ini nggak ada jadwal klub manga, jadi aku bisa menonton latih tanding tim Kuroko-san dengan tim Senpai.

Namun, langit siang yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi hitam kelabu. Awan-awan mulai menghalangi matahari yang masih memancarkan sinarnya. Awan-awan itu saling menyatu dan butiran-butiran air keluar dari awan. Ah, sepertinya hujan turun. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gym dengan menyusuri koridor sekolah supaya aku tak basah terkena hujan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah bangunan besar yang disebut gym itu. Di sana, Erika-chan sudah menungguku di sudut gym. Kelihatannya Erika-chan sudah ganti pakaian. Dia memakai kaus putih dan celana biru dongker pendek plus sepatu basket berwarna putih dengan tali biru tua.

"Hai, Kiki-chan! Kamu datang tepat pada waktunya," sapa Erika-chan riang.

Aku tersenyum. "Iya, dong. Tentunya aku nggak mau melewatkan latihan tandingnya Kuroko-san..." balasku.

Erika-chan tertawa. "Sudah kuduga. Kamu pasti datang tepat waktu demi Kuroko-kun. Ciyeee... Demi Kuroko-kun," goda Erika-chan sambil cengar-cengir.

"Sudah! Jangan menggodaku begitu. Aku kan jadi malu..." sahutku dengan wajah yang memanas seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tapi kamu senang, kan? Hihi..." Huh! Erika-chan malah semakin menggodaku.

"Sudah cukup, Erika-chan!" seruku.

"Iya, iya..."

Erika-chan memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya. "Ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan pintu gym-nya," bisiknya keras-keras. Aku lalu mengikutinya dan kami berdua sudah sampai di pintu belakang gym. Setelah itu, kami diam-diam melongokkan kepala untuk melihat ke dalam ruang gym.

"Sugoii... Besar sekali ruangannya," gumamku kagum. Ternyata isi ruangan gym itu adalah sebuah lapangan basket _indoor_ yang besar. Lapangan itu terlihat sederhana, tapi bersih. Di sana ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di tengah lapangan, bahkan di sisi lain lapangan ada beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Di pinggir lapangan, ada sosok seorang gadis sedang berdiri di sana. Aku terheran-heran melihat gadis itu. Sedang apa dia di sana? Soalnya, banyak sekali cowok di dalam lapangan itu sedangkan dia cewek sendiri. Jangan-jangan dia itu... _Manager_?

"Kyaa! Lihat itu!" Tiba-tiba Erika-chan berseru, mengagetkanku yang masih memperhatikan lapangan basket.

"Doshita no, Erika-chan? Apa kamu melihat Kuroko-san?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan..." Erika-chan cemberut sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menunjuk seorang cowok berambut hitam mengkilat dan mata hitam yang indah sedang melakukan pemanasan. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, namun atletis. Ya, ampun. Dia keren sekali.

"Dia keren, kan?" tanyanya antusias padaku.

"Iya, dia keren. Wajahnya tampan juga." Aku mengangguk.

"Kyaa! Dia itu masih single, kah? Ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya... Siapa dia, ya? Pengen kenalan," kata Erika-chan gemes. Aku yang melihat tingkahnya menjadi heran. _Sweatdrop_ pun mengalir di kepalaku saking herannya. Sepertinya Erika-chan juga tertarik dengan cowok itu, batinku.

"Erika-chan..." bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya.

"Ya?"

"Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita, aku yang akan merekam adegan permainan Kuroko-san dengan _handycam_ milikmu. Sedangkan kamu ikut latihan tanding di klub basketmu. Kamu ingat itu, kan?" sahutku.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku saja yang akan merekamnya. Aku ingin melihat tampang cowok itu lama-lama..." jawab Erika-chan cengengesan. Aku hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Dasar, gara-gara melihat cowok ganteng saja sudah lupa akan rencananya.

"Hanazawa-san..." Terdengar sahutan yang menyebut nama belakang Erika-chan di telingaku. Erika-chan yang juga mendengarnya pun kaget.

"Gawat! Mati aku..." gumam Erika-chan panik.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Itu kapten klub basketku..." jawabnya dengan suara yang bergetar karena takut.

"Apa?" Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan. Setelah itu, mataku terbelalak kaget. Ternyata benar. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan dikucir kuda yang terlihat lebih tua dariku sedang menatapku dan Erika-chan dengan ekspresi wajah mengerikan. Membuat bulu kuduk kami berdiri. Jadi, itu kapten klub basket Erika-chan?

"Enak saja kamu bolos latihan gara-gara mengintip cowok-cowok basket di sebelah, ya! Akan kuhukum kau dengan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali!" tegurnya marah sambil menjewer telinga Erika-chan. "Aku sudah mengelilingi seluruh tempat di sekolah ini untuk mencarimu sampai basah kuyup begini. Apa kamu dengar, hah?!"

"Sakiiit! Ampun, Kapten! Ampun!" Erika-chan menjerit kesakitan karena dijewer. Aku yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya memasang ekspresi heran.

Kapten klub basket itu lalu menatapku. Aku yang balas menatapnya ketakutan.

"Apa kau yang mengajak Hanazawa-san untuk bolos latihan dan mengintip, ya?!" serunya padaku.

"Bu, bu, bukan aku, Senpai..." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Oh, kirain..." Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Sumimasen, aku telah menuduhmu," ucapnya.

"I, iya. Nggak apa-apa..."

Kemudian, kapten klub basket itu menarik tangan Erika-chan agak kasar hingga Erika-chan menangis karena kesakitan. Dia menatapku, lalu berkata," Maaf, ya. Aku harus pergi dan menangani kouhai-ku yang bandel ini..."

"Kyaa! Tolong aku, Kiki-chan..." Erika-chan malah meminta tolong padaku. Tapi aku tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Urusai! Cepat, kau kembali ke lapangan bersamaku!" seru kapten basket itu keras. "Kau mau saya kasih hukuman yang lebih berat lagi, hm?"

"Tidak mau!"

Akhirnya, mereka sudah pergi. Meninggalkanku sendirian yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Yare yare..." Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

Lalu aku mengendap-endap, memasuki gym dengan hati-hati. Memastikan tak ada orang yang melihatku. Bagaikan seorang anggota FBI yang sedang menjalankan misinya. Targetku hanya satu, yaitu menemukan keberadaan Kuroko-san dan merekam permainan basketnya.

Meskipun Kuroko-san belum bisa kulihat, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau dia sudah berada di sini, pikirku. Mana mungkin Kuroko-san bolos latihan? Apa lagi ini kan latihan landing yang pertama kali, jadi aku yakin dia pasti muncul.

Ketika aku memastikan keadaan di sekitarku, mataku tertuju pada sebuah bangku kayu di pinggir lapangan. Beruntung sekali, batinku senang. Dengan ini aku bisa merekamnya tanpa capek berdiri... Lalu aku duduk di bangku itu.

Kemudian, aku segera membuka bagian depan _handycam_ milik Erika-chan dan menghidupkannya. Setelah itu, kutekan tombol "REC" dan mulai mencari Kuroko-san dengan _handycam_.

Dimana dia, ya? tanyaku dalam hati. Setelah beberapa saat aku mencarinya, aku menemukan sosok cowok bersurai _baby blue_ dan bertubuh pendek dari anggota basket yang lain. Seulas senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibirku begitu tahu kalau sosok itu adalah Kuroko-san.

" _Gotcha_!" gumamku pelan. "Aku menemukanmu, Kuroko-san..."

"Priiit!" Terdengar suara peluit dari wasit tertangkap di telingaku. Aha! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai!

Dengan cepat aku merekam Kuroko-san yang sedang berlari menuju ke ring lawan. Di situ sekilas aku melihat ada sosok cowok bertubuh tinggi besar dan bersurai merah kehitaman melambaikan tangannya ke salah satu rekan timnya yang sedang melempar bola padanya. Cowok itu menangkapnya, lalu dia mulai melompat dengan bola di tangannya dan...

Bola masuk ke ring. Cowok itu berpegangan erat pada ring itu. 2 poin untuk tim kouhai.

"Luar biasa..." gumamku kagum, tapi aku penasaran siapa cowok itu. Apakah dia teman Kuroko-san? Kalau kuingat baik-baik, cowok itu juga merupakan teman sekelasku. Namun aku tak ingat siapa namanya.

Lalu, cowok itu melepaskan ring dari tangannya dan mendarat mulus di lantai. Entah kenapa, aku kok merasa kecewa karena bukan Kuroko-san yang memasukkan bola ke ring.

Aku mulai mencari posisi Kuroko-san lagi. Aku berhasil menemukannya, tapi kenapa Kuroko-san tidak bertindak sama sekali?

Melalui rekaman _handycam_ -ku, cowok berambut merah kehitaman itu selalu yang mencetak poin untuk timnya. Dia terus yang memasukkan bola ke ring. Hingga tim kouhai unggul 11 – 08 dari tim senpai.

Namun aku merekam Kuroko-san yang sedang memegang bola, tapi berhasil diambil oleh salah satu pemain dari tim senpai. Lho, kok begitu? Aku memicingkan mataku untuk mempertajam penglihatanku. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Apa benar dia pemain basket hebat seperti Kiseki no Sedai itu? Kenapa Kuroko-san tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk timnya? Atau jangan-jangan... Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu? batinku bertanya-tanya. Namun aku tetap merekam adegannya, toh baterai _handycam_ masih banyak. Aku yakin, pasti Kuroko-san akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kuduga.

"Ganbatte, Kuroko-san! Kamu pasti bisa," gumamku, menyemangati Kuroko-san.

Aku terus merekam aksi Kuroko-san di lapangan dengan cermat, berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan satu adegan pun. Tapi, kelihatannya tim kouhai mulai kewalahan menghadapi tim senpai yang sepertinya lebih hebat dari mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Aku sendiri pun belum tahu. Bahkan Kuroko-san tidak menunjukkan keahlian dalam dirinya. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa anggota tim kouhai kelelahan. Sekilas kuperhatikan skor sementara untuk tim kouhai adalah 15 – 31 dari tim senpai. Wah, selisih 16 poin! Kelihatannya tim senpai juga hebat.

Namun entah kenapa muncul perasaan yang tak mengenakkan di benakku. Aku mulai merasa khawatir kalau tim Kuroko-san akan kalah. Oh, tidak. Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau negatif! Kalau iya, aku bisa...

Aku mulai merekam lagi dan mencari posisi Kuroko-san berada dengan _handycam_ yang masih di tanganku. Aku berhasil menemukannya dan aku melihat Kuroko-san sedang berdiri di belakang cowok tinggi itu yang sedang marah-marah ke arah rekan timnya seraya menarik kerah kausnya. Kemudian dia menekuk lututnya dan dia menjegal belakang lutut cowok itu. Hah? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia berusaha menenangkannya atau...

Tapi tubuh cowok itu gemetar. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko-san dengan tatapan marah. Hiii... Ngeri banget! Akibatnya, dia jadi marah-marah pada Kuroko-san sambil mengajaknya berkelahi. Aduh! Gimana nih? Apa aku harus melerai mereka? Eh, tidak usah, deh. Nanti malah makin kacau. Soalnya aku kan penonton gelap di sini dan itu akan membuat mereka kaget kalau aku berada di sana. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk dan melanjutkan untuk merekam Kuroko-san.

Permainan dimulai kembali. Bola dipegang oleh salah satu anggota tim kouhai. Dia mulai mengoper ke arah Kuroko-san. Namun begitu aku melihat Kuroko-san mengoper bolanya sungguh membuat mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Cara dia mengoper... Cepat sekali dan tepat mengenai rekannya. Tidak meleset sekalipun.

"Sugoii..." gumamku terpesona. Apakah ini yang namanya kemampuan luar biasa milik Kuroko-san yang disebut orang sebagai "Phantom Sixth Player"?

Aku merekam Kuroko-san lagi. Kali ini dia sedang meminta salah seorang rekan timnya untuk mengoper bola padanya. Rekan timnya mengoper bola ke arah Kuroko-san, kemudian dalam beberapa detik, Kuroko-san mengoper bolanya ke rekan timnya yang lain. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, rekan timnya itu memasukkan bola ke ring. Wah...

Kelihatannya pertandingannya semakin seru karena Kuroko-san mau menunjukkan kehebatannya di tengah lapangan. "Ayo, Kuroko-san! Ganbatte!" Aku tak henti-hentinya memberi semangat.

Kini Kuroko-san berhasil mengendalikan permainannya. Kalau ada rekan timnya mengoper bola padanya, dia pasti langsung mengopernya tanpa memegang bolanya terlalu lama. Bahkan tim lawannya saja tidak menyadari kalau bolanya sudah melewati mereka. Ternyata benar seperti yang dikatakan Erika-chan, Kuroko-san memiliki kemampuan mengecoh lawannya dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Apalagi kemampuan mengoper secara cepat itu benar-benar luar biasa.

Dalam hatiku, aku semakin mengagumi Kuroko-san. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun tubuhnya tidak tinggi seperti yang lain, namun dia memiliki kelebihan yang ada pada dirinya. Kelebihan yang belum tentu orang lain memilikinya.

Ketika aku merekam papan skor itu, tim Kuroko-san mendapat skor 36 – 37 dari tim senpai. Melihat itu membuat bola mataku seakan-akan meloncat keluar karena kaget. Dalam beberapa menit saja mereka berhasil mengimbangi skor tim lawannya. Hanya selisih satu poin saja!

Aku mengarahkan _handycam_ -nya ke arah Kuroko-san. Aku tidak mau melewatkan gaya permainan Kuroko-san dalam detik terakhir ini. Di balik _handycam_ , aku melihat Kuroko-san berhasil mendapat bola dan men- _dribble_ ke arah ring lawan. Sedangkan keadaan di ujung kiri lapangan tidak ada satu pemain lawan berada di sana. Akhirnya... Kuroko-san! Ayo, ayo! Masukkan bola ke ring secepatnya!

Kyaa! Kuroko-san mulai memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Namun...

Brakk!

Meleset. Bola itu justru mengenai ring. Aku jadi heran melihatnya. Sepertinya dia belum pandai memasukkan bola, ya?

Tapi tiba-tiba, muncul cowok tinggi dan berambut merah kehitaman itu lagi. Dia mendapat bola dan memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Dan kemenangan berpihak pada tim Kuroko-san.

"Priiit!" Suara peluit dari wasit menandakan permainan selesai.

Aku segera menghentikan rekamannya dan menutup kembali bagian depan _handycam_ -nya. Tak lama setelah itu, aku tersenyum. Dalam hati aku senang karena melihat latih tanding tim Kuroko-san melawan tim senpai yang sayang jika dilewatkan. Sebab Kuroko-san yang dikenal sebagai "Phantom Sixth Player" mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Seandainya kalau Erika-chan melihat pertandingan ini, pasti dia bersorak-sorak girang saking senangnya. Berpikir seperti itu, aku jadi tak sabar untuk menunjukkan rekaman ini pada Erika-chan. Soalnya _handycam_ ini kan punya dia. Hehe...

Tak sia-sia aku melihat pertandinganmu, Kuroko-san. Karena itu... Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu dan ingin melihat gaya permainanmu lagi di pertandingan berikutnya...

"Kinomoto-san?"

Terdengar suara memanggilku. Eh? Suara itu... Jangan-jangan...

Lalu aku menoleh untuk mengetahui pemilik suara itu dan...

Astaga, Kuroko-san! Aku kaget. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan keringat mulai turun dari pelipisku. Oh, tidak! Aku ketahuan menonton pertandingannya secara diam-diam!

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko-san nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Aduh, tatapan matanya itu... Seakan-akan menusukku tepat di bola mataku. Tubuhku gemetar. Seketika aku jadi gugup. Lidahku terasa kelu. Tak mampu mau ngomong apa lagi.

"Sumimasen! Aku harus pergi!" seruku panik sambil bangkit dari dudukku untuk berlari keluar dari gym. Namun ketika hendak melangkahkan kakiku untuk mulai berlari, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhku terhuyung ke arah Kuroko-san. Refleks aku memegang kausnya dan wajahku berhadapan dengan wajah Kuroko-san. Setelah itu... Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Bruk! Kami jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Hmm... Apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Rasanya manis. Eh, bukan rasa manis dari gula atau manisan yang lain. Melainkan... Ini rasa vanila...

Kemudian aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Deg! Jantungku seolah mau copot begitu mengetahui siapa yang berada di bawahku.

Orang itu adalah Kuroko-san! Dan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku itu bibir miliknya!

Sontak aku kaget dan segera melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Kuroko-san yang menatapku datar, tapi kelihatannya dia juga kaget. Wajahku memanas begitu mengingat ciuman yang tak sengaja itu. Karena malu, aku menutup mukaku yang kini semakin memerah.

Jujur, aku belum pernah dicium cowok. Apalagi di bibir. Yah, kalian tahu, kan kalau aku sama sekali belum pernah pacaran? Mendapat satu pacar saja belum.

Namun entah kenapa, kesadaranku mulai menipis. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan penglihatanku kabur. Semakin lama semakin gelap. Lalu aku jatuh dan tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

*~to be continued~*

Hai, minna-san! I'm glad to see you again. Ogenki desuka? \ (^o^) /

Akhirnya Part 4 update! Senang banget karena aku udah lama nggak lanjutkan FF ini karena banyak tugas kuliah datang menghampiri. Makanya aku nggak sempat melanjutkannya. Gomenasai... T_T

Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarik? Atau makin ngaco? Sumimasen kalau ada kekurangan dan kesalahannya di FF ini... :'v

Hmm... Kalau kalian mau berkomentar, silakan Review! Mau Fav atau Follow juga dipersilakan. Dengan senang hati kuterima... ^^

But remember. Don't flame or I will delete it... *evil smile*

Oh, ada Review yang tak bisa kubalas lewat PM. Aku balas di sini, ya...

 **Asia Tetsu** : Hai, Asia-san! Hmm... Yah, lain kali aku akan lebih cermat lagi dalam memperhatikan tanda baca dan EYD-nya. Hehehe... Iya. Aku kan juga Author yang masih newbie. Jadi kita sama-sama belajar mengarang, ya... XD

Sudah itu saja. Gomen kalau aku banyak bacot... #plak

See you next part! :D /


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC (Rizuki Kinomoto) Slight: Kuroko x Momoi

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, dsb

Summary: Rizuki tak sengaja mencium Kuroko seusai klub basket latihan tanding. Karena rasa malunya yang semakin meluap, membuatnya hilang kesadaran alias pingsan. Setelah itu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada OC-ku ini? Dan bagaimana dengan Tetsuya-kun? Silakan dibaca dan semoga suka... :)

 **Part 5**

Aku mulai membuka mata...

"Ng? Aku dimana...?" gumamku sembari melihat keadaan di sekitarku. Aku celingukan untuk mengetahui sekarang aku ada dimana. Eh, apa ini rumah sakit? Atau klinik? Kok kelihatannya ruangan tempat aku berada terlihat seperti kamar pasien?

Terus kenapa aku bisa berada di atas tempat tidur? Apa aku sakit? Kupegang dahiku untuk memastikan kalau mungkin aku sedang sakit demam. Namun aku tidak merasakan panas sedikitpun. Aku bahkan tidak mengalami gejala seperti pilek ataupun batuk. Ini artinya aku tidak sakit. Lho? Kalau aku tidak sakit, kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti rumah sakit ini?

"Halo, Kinomoto-san..." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyapaku. Aku menoleh.

Di mataku, ada seorang cowok bersurai biru langit cerah bagaikan langit musim panas dan kulitnya yang putih pucat seperti salju. Matanya jernih seperti telaga, warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Terlihat dari ciri-cirinya, aku tahu siapa cowok itu.

"Kuroko...San?" gumamku perlahan.

Kuroko-san tersenyum kecil padaku. Astaga, senyumannya itu membuatku berdebar... Namun aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Lalu aku bangkit dari baringanku dan mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidur.

"Youkatta, kamu sudah sadar. Aku terkejut kamu pingsan setelah kejadian itu. Tak hanya aku, Kagami-kun dan yang lain juga terkejut. Makanya mereka menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke sini," jelas Kuroko-san.

Mendengar penjelasannya, aku kok jadi bingung sendiri. Hontou ni? Aku pingsan? Sejak kapan aku pingsan? Batinku terus bertanya-tanya untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Sekarang... Aku ada dimana, Kuroko-san?" tanyaku pelan.

"Di UKS," jawabnya singkat, namun pasti. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku untuk memastikan. Ternyata benar. Ini ruang UKS. Dan aku ingat kalau aku masih berada di sekolah. Buktinya, aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalau aku bisa berada di ruang UKS? Apa karena aku pingsan waktu itu, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ha'i. Ceritanya cukup panjang. Kamu pingsan karena..." Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan ucapannya. Raut mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih datar bak kayu triplek. Tapi muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Lalu dia menunduk. Eh? Kenapa dia menunduk malu begitu? Apa karena kejadian 'itu' yang membuat dia bersikap seperti ini?

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kejadian kamu tak sengaja menciumku saat kamu jatuh ke pangkuanku setelah latihan tanding selesai..." jawabnya pelan. Jawabannya itu membuat mataku terbelalak karena kaget.

Eeeeh?! Aku pingsan karena aku tak sengaja menciumnya?! Akhirnya aku berhasil mengingat kejadian tak terduga itu. Waktu itu, aku memasuki gym melalui pintu belakang secara diam-diam, lalu merekam sekaligus menonton Kuroko-san sedang latihan tanding bersama anggota klub basket yang lain. Ketika Kuroko-san mengagetkanku yang sedang menontonnya, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke pangkuannya. Lalu...

Kejadian itu tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa malu karena aku tak sengaja menciumnya. Entah bagaimana reaksi semua orang di lapangan basket yang melihat kami. Akh! Akibatnya, aku tak bisa ngomong apapun selain...

"Sumimasen, Kuroko-san... Aku tak bermaksud menciummu..." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Aku juga menunduk, malu ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Daijoubu, Kinomoto-san," sahut Kuroko-san akhirnya setelah dia terdiam sesaat. "Aku tahu kamu tak bermaksud melakukannya. Tak usah dipikirkan..."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku menjadi lega. "Arigato, Kuroko-san..."

Suasana kembali hening. Aku hanya diam dan tak ngomong apa-apa. Kuroko-san juga begitu. Ehm, kalau boleh jujur, aku gugup sekali kalau Kuroko-san duduk di sampingku. Aku masih duduk di tempat tidur tentunya. Dan aku hanya sendirian... Bersama dengan Kuroko-san, cowok yang kusukai sampai saat ini.

"Ano, Kinomoto-san..." panggil Kuroko-san padaku.

"Ya?"

"Kamu tadi menonton latihan tandingku, ya?" tanyanya menginterogasi. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa _handycam_ ini punyamu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah _handycam_. Eh? Itu kan _handycam_ milik Erika-chan. Kenapa dia bisa berada di tangan Kuroko-san?

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku seraya menyambar _handycam_ itu dari tangan Kuroko-san. "Bukan. Ini punya temanku," jawabku sambil mengecek _handycam_ -nya. Memastikan kalau ada bagian _handycam_ yang rusak. Setelah itu, aku menghela napas lega karena _handycam_ -nya masih dalam keadaan baik. Soalnya kalau rusak, kan berabe. Erika-chan pasti marah kalau aku merusak _handycam_ kesayangannya itu. Bisa-bisa dia akan minta ganti.

"Jadi, kamu merekamnya?"

"Hn. Awalnya temanku ingin ikut menonton denganku, tapi karena dia lagi mengikuti latihan tanding sepertimu, jadi dia nggak bisa ikut. Makanya dia mempercayaiku untuk merekam gaya permainanmu..." jawabku. "Ehm, Kuroko-san... Aku sangat terkesan melihat gaya permainanmu itu. Kamu benar-benar ahli dalam mengoper," sambungku memuji.

Kuroko-san kelihatannya tertegun mendengar jawabanku. Dia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, doumo... Tapi aku tak sehebat itu. Aku masih ingin terus berlatih agar aku bisa menjadi pemain terbaik untuk tim dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang," ujarnya.

"Menjadi nomor satu di Jepang? Wah, sugoii ne..." kataku kagum. "Tekadmu itu hebat sekali. Aku kagum."

"Hontou desu ka?"

"Hontou desu. Belum pernah aku melihat orang yang memiliki tekad seperti itu. Kamu tahu? Tekadmu itu benar-benar setinggi langit dan kamu bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya," sahutku antusias. "Aku akan mendukungmu, Kuroko-san. Aku percaya kalau kamu bisa menjadi pemain terbaik demi timmu..."

Kuroko-san terpana. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendengar jawabanku. Namun tak lama kemudian, seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kinomoto-san. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik," katanya.

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Doitashimashite..."

"Kinomoto-san, apa aku boleh meminjam _handycam_ ini? Aku ingin menontonnya dan menunjukkannya pada yang lain. Mungkin ini akan berguna untukku," pinta Kuroko-san.

"Eh? Tapi ini bukan-"

"Onegaishimasu. Boleh, kan?" Kuroko-san memotong pembicaraanku. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon dengan amat sangat padaku. Duh, ekspresinya... Membuatku tak berdaya. Kalau begini gimana aku bisa menolaknya?

"Hmm, boleh saja. Tapi kamu harus memintanya secara langsung pada temanku. Dia kan pemiliknya," jawabku akhirnya. Sebetulnya aku tak mau mengecewakan Kuroko-san.

"Aku nggak tahu gimana caranya aku bisa memintanya pada temanmu..." ucap Kuroko-san dengan polos. Mendengar ucapannya, aku jadi heran. _Sweatdrop_ mengalir dari kepalaku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, akan kupertemukan kamu dengan temanku nanti," ujarku.

"Doumo, Kinomoto-san," balas Kuroko-san, lalu matanya menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di ruang UKS. Setelah itu, dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Tak terasa sudah jam segini. Aku harus kembali ke lapangan," katanya.

"Eh, benarkah?" Aku lalu menatap jam. "Tunggu dulu, Kuroko-san. Apa kamu mau pulang?"

"Iya." Kuroko-san mengangguk. "Ada urusan. Aku harus menemui seseorang."

"Gimana kalau kita pulang bareng saja?" usulku.

"Sumimasen, aku nggak bisa. Tidak untuk hari ini. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa pulang bareng, Kinomoto-san..." tolaknya halus.

"Hmm, baiklah. Gak apa-apa, kok. Aku nggak keberatan, Kuroko-san." Aku mengalah.

Ketika Kuroko-san berjalan sampai ke depan pintu UKS, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian dia menatapku yang masih duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kuroko-san?"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan memanggilku Kuroko lagi," sahut Kuroko-san datar. Eh? Kenapa Kuroko-san ngomong begitu? Bukannya nama dia Kuroko, kan? Kalau bukan Kuroko, apa lagi?

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku heran plus penasaran.

Kuroko-san tersenyum. "Cukup panggil aku Tetsuya. Kita kan teman, Rizuki-san..."

Rizuki-san? Dia memanggilku Rizuki-san? Dan dia bilang aku dan dia adalah teman? Demi Kami-sama, ini bukan mimpi! Kuroko-san benar-benar memanggilku dengan nama depanku dan dia menjadikanku sebagai teman. Kyaa! Aku beruntung... Mulai sekarang, aku juga akan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Tetsuya-kun...?" Aku mengucapkan namanya perlahan.

"Ya, Rizuki-san?" balas Tetsuya-kun.

"Ng, ano..." Aku terdiam. "Arigato. Karena kamu mau menjadikan aku sebagai teman. Aku senang..." Tak lama setelah itu aku tersenyum manis.

Tetsuya-kun menatapku dan membalas senyuman dariku. "Doitashimashite, Rizuki-san."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Meskipun dia menjadikanku teman, tetap saja membuatku seakan melayang di langit ke tujuh. Bagaimana tidak? Tetsuya-kun, cowok yang kutaksir bersedia menjadi teman baikku. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, dia akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman untukku.

"Ano, Tetsuya-kun..." panggilku pada Tetsuya-kun. Namun dia menghilang di hadapanku. Ah, aku kehilangan jejak cowok itu lagi. Padahal aku ingin dia terus berada di sini. Tapi, tak apa. Aku yakin kalau hari esok, dia pasti akan muncul di hadapanku lagi.

"Arigato, Tetsuya-kun. Aku akan terus berhubungan denganmu meskipun status kita bukan pacaran. Aku melakukan ini karena aku suka kamu..." kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore. Aku segera mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatuku dan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Aku harus cepat sebab Erika-chan pasti menungguku di depan pagar sekolah. Soalnya, aku sudah janji padanya untuk pulang bersamanya.

Ternyata dugaanku benar. Erika-chan masih menungguku di depan pagar sekolah. Tapi ketika aku datang menghampirinya, dia menatapku tajam seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Ah, dia pasti kesal karena terlalu lama menungguku.

"Huh! Kenapa kamu lama sekali sih, Kiki-chan? Kakiku sudah capek nih, berdiri terus di sini," sungut Erika-chan kesal.

"Sumimasen, Erika-chan..." kataku seraya meminta maaf.

"Kamu dari mana, sih? Kok lama? Apa karena jadwal klub manga-mu?" tanya Erika-chan heran. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

Aku menggeleng sembari mengikutinya. "Nggak, kok. Aku nggak ada jadwal klub hari ini."

"Souka. Terus masalahnya apa?"

"Aku habis keluar dari UKS," jawabku.

Erika-chan mengernyitkan alisnya, heran mendengar jawabanku. "UKS? Apa kamu sakit?"

"Nggak," sanggahku singkat.

"Lalu, apa kamu jatuh?"

"Ah, iya..." Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi kelihatannya kamu baik-baik saja. Nggak ada luka di kakimu sama sekali," ujarnya sambil memeriksa kakiku. Memang benar, aku tidak terluka, kok.

"Itu karena aku pingsan..." jawabku. Erika-chan jadi semakin heran plus penasaran.

"Kok bisa pingsan begitu? Ceritakan dong! Aku nggak mau kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Kiki-chan. Onegai..." pintanya padaku dengan muka memelas, menyaingi anak kecil minta uang jajan. Duh, apa aku harus menceritakan kejadian itu pada Erika-chan? Aku tentunya tak mau dia menyebarkan rahasia tentang aku dan Tetsuya-kun.

Aku menghela napas. Baiklah, karena Erika-chan sudah berjanji untuk menjaga kerahasiaan hubunganku dengan Tetsuya-kun, aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian yang tak terduga itu padanya.

"Waktu itu, aku berhasil menyelinap masuk ke lapangan basket dan merekam gaya permainan Kuroko-san saat latih tanding dengan tim senpai. Setelah itu, dia mengejutkanku hingga aku jatuh tepat di pangkuannya dan..." Aku terdiam. Aku tak mau menyebutkan peristiwa yang memalukan itu. Entah kenapa begitu mengingat aku mendapat ciuman pertama dari Tetsuya-kun, mukaku langsung memanas dan perasaanku tak karuan.

"Dan apa?" Erika-chan makin penasaran. Dia masih tetap menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi aku malu.

"Dan aku tak sengaja menciumnya..." jawabku pelan. Meskipun suaraku terdengar pelan, tetap saja membuat Erika-chan menjerit tertahan.

"Astaga! Kamu mencium Kuroko-kun?! Gara-gara itu kamu pingsan?!" jeritnya keras. Waduh, jangan menjerit di tempat umum seperti ini! gerutuku dalam hati. Cepat-cepat aku menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan menjerit keras-keras begitu. Nanti orang lain mendengarmu gimana?" bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Ah, gomen..." gumam Erika-chan, lalu melepaskan tanganku darinya. "A, aku cuma terkejut tadi. Tapi... Kok bisa begitu? " tanyanya lagi.

"Hufft..." Aku menghela napas. "Aku juga nggak tahu. Itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan aku tak bisa mengelaknya..."

"Jangan-jangan kamu malah sengaja membuat dirimu terjatuh agar kamu bisa dapat ciuman pertama darinya," tebak Erika-chan asal-asalan.

"Nggak, ah!" bantahku sambil meninju lengannya. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu? Ada-ada saja kamu, Erika-chan."

"Hehe... Aku hanya bercanda," tawa Erika-chan. "Ehm, gimana perasaanmu ketika kamu mendapat ciuman pertama dari Kuroko-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat jantungku berdebar keras. Ukh! Perasaan ini... Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang mendapat ciuman dari Tetsuya-kun walaupun tak disengaja. Tapi aku penasaran. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Tetsuya-kun, ya? Benar-benar susah memprediksi perasaan Tetsuya-kun lewat ekspresi wajahnya. Habis, wajahnya sama sekali tak ekspresif!

"Pasti senang, ya dapat ciuman pertama. Hehe..." Erika-chan malah menggodaku.

Mukaku tambah memanas begitu mendengar ocehan dari sahabatku ini. Tapi aku tak bisa membantahnya. Yah, dalam hatiku aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku menjadi semakin menyukai Tetsuya-kun sejak kejadian itu...

* * *

"Baiklah, kereta sudah mau tiba! Aku pulang duluan ya, Kiki-chan," kata Erika-chan, bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi aku spontan memegang lengannya.

"Chotto matte, Erika-chan!" sahutku.

"Hah? Doshita no?" tanya Erika-chan sambil menatapku heran.

"Ini..." Aku menyodorkan sebuah _handycam_ milik Erika-chan yang kukeluarkan dari tasku kepadanya. "Gomen ne, aku lupa mengembalikanmu ini," ujarku.

"Ah, _handycam_ -ku!" seru Erika-chan sambil mengambil _handycam_ -nya lalu menimang-nimangnya. "Dasar, masa bisa lupa mengembalikan ini padaku?" tuturnya seraya memasang tampang wajah cemberut.

Aku tertawa canggung. "Maaf, ya..."

Erika-chan hanya tersenyum padaku. "Tapi terima kasih karena telah mau merekam permainan Kuroko-kun. Aku akan menontonnya nanti. Asyik!" ujarnya senang sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kereta yang sudah siap berangkat. Namun...

"Oh ya, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Begini, tadi kata Kuroko-san, dia ingin meminjam _handycam_ -mu. Jadi, besok apa sudah bisa dipinjam?" tanyaku pelan.

"A, apa katamu?" Biji mata Erika-chan membundar. "Kuroko-kun ingin meminjam _handycam_ -ku?!" tanyanya histeris. Aku mengangguk.

"Wah, tentu saja boleh! Aku senang, kok kalau Kuroko-kun mau meminjam _handycam_ -ku ini. Tapi aku harus menontonnya dulu," jawab Erika-chan setuju. Ah, akhirnya Erika-chan setuju! Pasti Tetsuya-kun senang...

"Trims, aku akan membawamu ke kelasku nanti. Dia satu kelas denganku," paparku.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kamu kan sudah memberitahuku dari dulu, kok. Tenang saja. Aku akan mengabarimu lewat SMS," balas Erika-chan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi alarm. Sebagai pertanda bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat.

"Waduh, gawat! Aku bisa ketinggalan, nih," kata Erika-chan sambil berlari kecil memasuki kereta. Untung saja dia masuk tepat waktu. Soalnya dia tadi masuk pas pintu kereta secara otomatis mulai tertutup.

"Jaa mata ashita, Kiki-chan!"

"Jaa ne!" balasku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah itu, kereta mulai bergerak dan melaju kencang meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri di peron.

Hihi... Aku tertawa sendiri. Perlahan semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipiku. Tak kusangka kalau hari ini aku mendapat ciuman pertama dari Tetsuya-kun dan aku resmi jadi teman baiknya. Ah, awalnya aku ingin sekali dia jadi pacarku. Tapi itu akan terjadi kalau hubunganku dengannya semakin dekat. Aku tak mau itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Aku harus mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi...

"Tetsuya-kun, meskipun kita teman tapi aku suka kamu..." gumamku bergetar. Lalu aku menatap langit senja yang mulai memerah. Di sana, seolah-olah Tetsuya-kun sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Tadaima!" sahutku sambil melepaskan sepatu sekolahku dan meletakkannya di rak.

"Okaeri... Wah, Kiki-chan! Kelihatannya kamu ceria sekali hari ini, Sayang," sambut Mama menghampiriku.

"Hehe..." Aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung. "Yah, itu karena aku mengalami kejadian yang menyenangkan di sekolah," kataku.

Mama hanya manggut-manggut. "Souka. Ne, Kiki-chan, Mama membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu malam ini. Yaitu, ikan tongkol yang sudah dipanggang! Pasti kamu suka," ujar Mama.

"Ikan tongkol?!" Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. "Wah, arigato, Mama! Aku sayang Mama," ucapku terharu sambil memeluk Mama.

"Ah, Mama juga sayang kamu..." balas Mama. "Oh, ya. Kamu mandi saja dulu, setelah itu makan. Ingat, jangan sampai lupa."

"Baik, Ma. Aku takkan lupa," kataku sambil mengangguk, lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar.

Namun, dasar. Aku bukannya menyiapkan baju ganti, malah aku menjatuhkan diriku ke atas kasur. Lalu aku meraih bantal dan memeluknya erat.

"Tetsuya-kun..." gumamku pelan. Mukaku memerah begitu mengingat momen saat aku tak sengaja mencium Tetsuya-kun dan akan dijadikan teman olehnya. Bagiku, kedua momen itu tak bisa kulupakan.

Meskipun itu tak disengaja, tapi ciuman itu tetaplah ciuman pertama. Ah, kalau boleh jujur, aku senang mendapat ciuman dari orang yang kusukai. Dan soal Tetsuya-kun yang menjadikanku teman, hmm... Dalam hatiku aku masih tak percaya. Tapi, ini benar-benar terjadi padaku.

Terima kasih, Kami-sama... Engkau telah mempererat hubunganku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Biarlah hubungan kami hanya sekedar teman. Yang penting aku bisa dekat dengannya. Oh, Tetsuya-kun... Bayangan cowok itu membuat diriku seakan-akan melayang.

"Kiki-chan!" Tiba-tiba Mama memanggilku. Membuatku kaget dan keluar dari alam lamunanku. "Kamu masih belum mandi juga?"

"Oh, maaf... Iya, Ma. Aku akan segera mandi!" sahutku sambil bangkit dari baringanku. Aku menyiapkan baju gantiku. Lalu aku mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Aku tak mau melewatkan makan malamku dan membuat Mama menunggu.

*~to be continued~*

Ah... Akhirnya selesai juga Part 5-nya. Syukurlah...

Sumimasen, sumimasen! Aku telah membuat kalian lama menunggu cerita ini update. Habis, ini karena aku sibuk banget dengan urusan kuliah dan bla bla bla... Jadi gak sempat mikirin untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Sekali lagi sumimasen! T_T

Gimana ceritanya, minna-san? Bagus atau makin berantakan? :'3

Mohon maaf, ya kalau ada kesalahannya di FF ini. Misalnya, Kuroko-nya OOC dan jalan ceritanya makin ngawur abis. Hiks... *pundung*

OK, aku rasa itu saja lah. Aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi soal FF-ku ini. Kalau kalian mau beri komentar, silakan saja lewat Review. OK? But remember, don't flame...

See you next part! ^^)/


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Kuroko x OC (Rizuki Kinomoto) slight: Kuroko x Momoi

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, dsb

Summary: Rizuki akhirnya bisa berteman dengan Kuroko. Dia bahkan mendukung Kuroko agar bisa menjadikan tim basketnya nomor satu di Jepang. Itu dilakukannya karena rasa sukanya pada "Phantom Sixth Player" tersebut. Namun, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua? Just read... :3

 **Part 6**

"Lalala..." Aku bersenandung pelan sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Menuju ke arah kelasku, 1-B. Sesampainya di sana, aku membuka pintu.

"Wah, ternyata aku yang pertama kali datang..." gumamku sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas. Kelas kosong dan tak ada siapapun. Tak sangka kalau aku akan menjadi murid pertama yang datang ke kelas ini. Hehe...

Aku masuk ke dalam dan melangkahkan kakiku ke mejaku. Lalu aku duduk di sana dan meletakkan tas sekolahku.

Tadi pagi, aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah itu, aku menyiapkan diriku untuk pergi ke sekolahku, SMA Seirin. Sampai di sana, kelas masih kosong dan hanya aku yang pertama kali datang. Ah, biarlah kelas masih kosong. Yang penting, aku sudah tiba di sekolah tanpa takut terlambat. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal duduk sambil menopang wajahku.

Ehm... Kalian mau tahu apa yang membuatku terlihat senang hari ini? Itu karena aku sudah memiliki teman. Cewek? Bukan. Tapi seorang cowok cakep bin imut yang bernama Tetsuya Kuroko. Ya, dia seorang pemain basket di sekolahku. Kemarin, aku merekam gaya permainannya saat dia berlatih tanding dengan tim senpai-nya. Ah, dia terlihat keren di mataku...

Setelah itu, aku dan dia tak sengaja... Bercium... Ah! Jangan mengingat itu lagi! Aku jadi malu. Lupakan saja!

Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk memberinya semangat dan dukungan agar dia bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Semoga impiannya bisa tercapai berkat dukunganku. Kalau seandainya tim basketnya mengikuti suatu pertandingan, aku akan menontonnya dan menyemangatinya.

Meskipun kita hanya teman satu kelas, tapi perasaanku takkan berubah, Tetsuya-kun... Aku tetap menyukaimu...

"Tetsuya-kun..." Oh, nama itu seolah-olah sedang melayang di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cowok itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku berdebar...

"Rizuki-san?"

Deg!

Lamunanku seketika buyar ketika ada seseorang menyebut namaku. Are? Siapa yang memanggilku, ya? tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan...

Astaga! Ada cowok yang ciri-cirinya sudah kukenal dari dulu. Dengan rambut biru langitnya dan tatapan mata datarnya itu... Ternyata Tetsuya-kun!

"Kyaa!" teriakku kaget. Se, sejak kapan dia duduk di situ? Kok aku nggak menyadarinya, ya?

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." Tetsuya-kun malah menyapaku tanpa menghiraukan kekagetanku.

"O, ohayo..." balasku sambil menunduk malu. Aduh, aku tak menyangka kalau aku dan dia... Akan berduaan di kelas ini tanpa siapapun. Rasanya suasana ini terasa canggung.

"Senang bisa bertemu. Aku tak menyangka kalau kamu datang secepat ini," ujar Tetsuya-kun dengan wajah tak ekspresif. Ah, andaikan saja dia mau menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyum... Tapi tak apa. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Etto..." Aduh, aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Kalau aku bilang aku cepat datang karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, aku takut kalau dia akan mulai menjauhiku. Nanti dikira aku terlalu agresif mendekatinya. Tidak. Tidak usah. Lagipula aku malu sekali untuk menjawabnya. Lebih baik aku...

"Ya, itu karena... Aku sudah tak sabar untuk bisa sekolah lagi. Lagipula, ada sahabatku di kelas lain, jadi begitulah..." Akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa kujawab.

"Sou desuka?"

"Hn..." Aku mengangguk. "Ehm, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kamu duduk di situ?"

"Aku kan sudah duduk di sini sebelum kamu datang. Jadi, akulah yang datang pertama kali," jawab Tetsuya-kun yang sukses membuatku lemas seketika. Ah... Kupikir aku yang datang ke kelas ini pertama kali. Nyatanya, Tetsuya-kun yang sudah datang duluan tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Suasana hening di kelas ini kembali lagi. Kami berdua terdiam tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa memainkan helaian rambutku dengan jari. Duh, sumpah. Aku tak tahu harus membicarakan tentang apa. Aku kan bukan tipe orang yang suka mengobrol duluan.

Apa aku harus menanyakan tentang klub basketnya? Atau tentang "Kiseki no Sedai"? Atau...

"Rizuki-san..." Tetsuya-kun kembali memanggilku.

Aku menoleh.

"Begini, ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan darimu."

Aku terkejut bukan main. Kalimat itu... Kedengarannya Tetsuya-kun terlihat seperti...

*Khayalan Rizuki*

"Begini, ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan darimu."

"Ya, apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku..." jawab Tetsuya-kun sambil tersenyum.

*Normal*

Ah, dia akan berkata seperti itu padaku... Eit! Chotto. Bukankah kita baru saja menjadi teman? Ku, kurasa ini terlalu cepat bagiku, meskipun aku ingin bisa menjadi pacarmu, Tetsuya-kun...

"Aku ingin meminta tolong untuk meminjam rekaman _handycam_ dari temanmu itu," kata Tetsuya-kun. Ups, ternyata perkiraanku meleset. Dia ternyata mau meminjam _handycam_ dari Erika-chan. Huhuhu... Kukira kamu akan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Kiki, kamu terlalu berharap, deh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelasnya," kataku.

"Kelasnya dimana?"

"1-D."

* * *

"Ada apa, Kiki-chan? Angin apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Erika-chan yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Kuperhatikan kelasnya juga masih sepi. Hanya ada 2-3 orang yang sudah datang. Kemudian, aku kembali menatap sahabatku itu.

"Erika-chan, begini... Etto... Kamu masih punya rekamannya?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_. Aku tidak mau menanyakan kelasnya atau apalah. Terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Iya, aku masih punya. Emang kenapa?" Erika-chan balik bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku ingin meminjamnya lagi. Boleh, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya-kun sangat membutuhkannya. Kumohon. Aku sudah bersamanya ke sini untuk bisa meminjamkan rekamannya darimu, Erika-chan," pintaku sambil menyatukan kedua tanganku. Tak lupa dengan jurus tatapan _puppy eyes_ -ku.

"Hah? Ku, Kuroko-kun bersamamu? Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya." Erika-chan terlihat celingukan, sedang mencari Tetsuya-kun. Ehm, dia sudah berada di sini. Di-si-ni.

"Kamu mencariku, kan? Aku di sini."

Ya, itulah dia. Dia sudah berada di sampingku. Begitu Erika-chan melihatnya, sontak kaget. Hampir saja dia terjungkal dan jatuh dari kursinya saking kagetnya. Aku segera menahan tawa akibat tingkahnya tadi.

"Kyaa! Ka, kamu..." Dia menunjuk Tetsuya-kun dengan suara bergetar. "Ku, Ku, Kuroko-kun? Tetsuya Kuroko?"

Tetsuya-kun mengangguk dengan wajah teplonnya.

Aku segera memperkenalkan diri Tetsuya-kun. "Ya, Erika-chan. Ini Kuro-"

"Wah, kamu Tetsuya Kuroko, kan?" Spontan Erika-chan memotong ucapanku sambil memegang kedua tangan Tetsuya-kun. Membuatku _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Kamu benar-benar Kuroko-kun, seorang pemain misterius 'Phantom Sixth Player' itu? Kyaa! Aku senang banget, deh bisa bertemu kamu. Kiki-chan pernah cerita padaku kalau dia sekelas denganmu, lho!"

"Ng?" Tetsuya-kun malah menatap Erika-chan datar. Namun dia pasrah saja kalau kedua tangannya dipegang-pegang olehnya. Kukira dia akan kabur dan menghilang.

Aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya lagi. "Erika-chan..."

"Aku sangat mengidolakanmu. Bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" Erika-chan mengabaikanku. Dia malah mengeluarkan buku tulis plus bolpoin dan memberikannya pada Tetsuya-kun. Ah, aku hanya bisa menepuk jidatku.

"Sumimasen, aku ke kelasmu bukan mau diminta tanda tangan. Tapi meminjam rekaman _handycam_ -mu..." ucap Tetsuya-kun yang sukses membuat Erika-chan melongo.

"Huhuhu..." Erika-chan mulai mewek. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kiki-chan... Kuroko-kun menolakku untuk diminta tanda tangan..." keluhnya dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasang wajah heran.

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun ke sini bersamaku untuk meminjam _handycam_ -mu. Ingat?" ujarku mengingatkan.

"Hmph!" Erika-chan menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku takkan mau meminjamkannya kalau Kuroko-kun nggak memberikanku tanda tangan!" tolaknya tegas sambil melengos. Huh, dia malah ngambek kayak anak kecil. Begitu berhargakah tanda tangan itu sampai sahabatku bersikap gitu? Bagiku, sih itu sama sekali tak terlalu penting.

Aku mencoba untuk membujuknya. "Erika-chan, Tetsuya-kun akan memberikanmu tanda tangan kalau kamu mau meminjamkannya..."

Tetsuya-kun segera menoleh ke arahku. "Rizuki-san..."

"Hontou?" Erika-chan langsung kembali menatap Tetsuya-kun dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminjamkannya untukmu. Tapi kamu harus memberikanku tanda tanganmu dulu. Onegai..."

"Untuk apa? Aku, kan bukan artis," sanggah Tetsuya-kun.

"Tapi kamu idolaku, lho! Onegai ne..." Erika-chan masih saja memaksa.

"Ano..."

"Daijoubu, Tetsuya-kun," selaku tiba-tiba. "Kamu tahu? Temanku ini sangat mengidolakanmu, jadi apa salahnya kasih tanda tanganmu? Setidaknya itu bisa menyenangkan hatinya..."

Tetsuya-kun menatapku sebentar, lalu menghela napas sambil kembali menoleh ke arah Erika-chan. "Hufft... Baiklah. Habis itu, aku akan pinjam rekamanmu."

"Asyik! Terima kasih, Kuroko-kun," balas Erika-chan ceria seraya memberikan buku tulis dan bolpoinnya pada Tetsuya-kun. Setelah itu, Tetsuya-kun menulis tanda tangannya di situ dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Erika-chan. Erika-chan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya... Ah! Aku dapat tanda tangan dari 'Phantom Sixth Player'!" serunya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku tulisnya yang sudah bertuliskan tanda tangan Tetsuya-kun. Dia berjingkrak-jingkrakkan saking bahagianya. Reaksiku terkejut melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Masalahnya, kan orang-orang di kelas 1-D pada memperhatikannya. Waduh, kan malu!

"E, Erika-chan! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Apa kamu tak malu dilihat orang di sini?" bisikku keras-keras sembari menyenggolnya.

"Ups!" Erika-chan menghentikan aksi konyolnya itu. Lalu dia memperhatikan semua orang yang menatapnya heran. Perlahan wajahnya merona dan segera membungkukkan badannya ke arah mereka tanda minta maaf. Setelah itu, mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Aku mengelus dada. "Lain kali jangan bersikap begitu lagi, ya. Itu memalukan..."

"Gomen..." Erika-chan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, menyadari kekonyolannya tadi.

"Ano, maaf..." tegur Tetsuya-kun pada Erika-chan. "Aku udah bisa meminjam _handycam_ -nya sekarang?"

"Ya, silakan, Kuroko-kun..." ucap Erika-chan sambil memberikan _handycam_ -nya yang dia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya pada Tetsuya-kun.

"Doumo... Ehm, sumimasen, siapa namamu?" tanya Tetsuya-kun.

"Erika Hanazawa. Yoroshiku," jawab Erika-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku mo, Hanazawa-san," balas Tetsuya-kun sambil _ojigi_ di hadapannya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan _handycam_ -mu untukku. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti."

"Tentu saja. Aku tunggu, ya!" ujar Erika-chan gembira. Kelihatannya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya itu. Aku tahu hatinya pasti berbunga-bunga karena telah bertemu dengan Tetsuya-kun, seorang 'Phantom Sixth Player' termasuk mendapat tanda tangan darinya. Hehe...

"Rizuki-san..." Tiba-tiba panggilan itu membuatku tersadar dan menoleh. Tetsuya-kun sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"I, iya?"

"Ayo, kita ke kelas," ajaknya sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas 1-D. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi, ya, Kuroko-kun! Aku ingin kita bisa mengobrol denganmu," seru Erika-chan dari kejauhan. Tapi aku malah mengabaikannya dan mempercepat jalanku. Kurasa Tetsuya-kun takkan mungkin mau bertemu denganmu kalau dirasa tak penting, pikirku. Namun takkan kukatakan secara langsung padanya. Nanti dia ngambek lagi kayak tadi.

* * *

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun," panggilku pada Tetsuya-kun yang masih berjalan di sampingku. Ya, dia masih ada di sampingku.

"Hm?" Tetsuya-kun menoleh.

"Ehm, sumimasen... A, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh, kan?" pintaku gugup. Aduh, kalau aku berjalan berdua dengannya rasanya malu banget. Gimana nggak? Aku memperhatikan ada beberapa siswa yang berjalan melewati kami. Aku takut kalau mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh tentang hubunganku dengan Tetsuya-kun. Bisa-bisa kami akan menjadi bahan _hottest gossip_ di SMA Seirin! Hii... Semoga saja hawa keberadaan tipis Tetsuya-kun tidak dirasakan oleh mereka. Jadi, mereka mengira aku sedang jalan sendiri.

"Boleh, kok. Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Tetsuya-kun kalem walaupun ekspresi datarnya masih setia terpampang di wajahnya.

"Etto... Untuk apa kamu meminjam _handycam_ sahabatku?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku meminjam _handycam_ ini agar aku bisa menonton permainanku saat latihan tanding. Setelah itu..." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Aku akan memberikan videonya pada pelatih dan yang lain supaya mereka juga menontonnya. Mungkin ini bisa digunakan sebagai peninjauan kembali gaya permainanku dan dijadikan evaluasi," jelasnya.

"Souka. Maaf, aku lupa. Hehe..." tuturku sambil tertawa canggung.

"Daijoubu desu."

Kami berdua kembali terdiam sambil melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke kelas.

"Rizuki-san..."

"Ya, apa?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih, ya sudah mau membantuku," ucap Tetsuya-kun sambil tersenyum kecil padaku. Ah! Senyumannya... Hatiku seketika berdebar!

"Me, membantu? Maksudmu... A, aku mengantarmu ke kelas Erika-chan untuk meminjam _handycam_ -nya?" tanyaku gelagapan.

Tetsuya-kun mengangguk. "Hn."

"Ah, ano... Tidak masalah. Tak perlu berterima kasih," balasku malu-malu. "Lagipula, aku senang bisa membantumu. Kalau kamu perlu bantuan, bilang saja padaku," lanjutku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis di bibirku.

Manik biru langit milik Tetsuya-kun membulat sempurna, namun tak lama berubah kembali menjadi normal. "Doumo. Kamu gadis yang baik, Rizuki-san..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya. Padahal, dalam hati aku berbunga-bunga karena baru dipuji oleh Tetsuya-kun. "Ne, ayo, cepat kita ke kelas, Tetsuya-kun. Nanti kita bisa terlambat dan Sensei akan marah," ujarku memperingatkan.

"Ha'i."

Kami berdua akhirnya segera mempercepat langkah menuju ke kelas kami. Ah, hari ini hari yang indah untukku. Berduaan dengan Tetsuya-kun untuk yang kedua kalinya seperti ini membuat diriku serasa seperti berada di surga. Aku di sana bertemu Tetsuya-kun yang sekarang memakai jubah malaikat ditambah dengan sayap di punggungnya. Dia lalu meraih tanganku dan terbang ke atas langit ke tujuh untuk tinggal di sana selamanya. Aduh, aku berlebihan banget mengungkapkannya. Hihi. Semoga saja hubunganku dengannya terus berjalan seperti ini...

Oh, Tetsuya-kun... Daisuki desu...

*~to be continued~*

Hai, Readers setiaku! Apa kabar? Kangen nggak sama Author yang super sibuk ini? Nggak ada, ya? Hidoii-ssu yo! Padahal aku kangen banget sama kalian. Huhu... :'3 *nangis di pelukan Kuroko*

Gomen ne, kalau lamaaa banget update FF-ku. Yah, aku sih hanya hiatus sementara saja, kok. Wajarlah, namanya kalau udah jadi mahasiswi sibuk di RL melulu. Gak sempet mikirin lanjutin maupun mengedit FF. Plus Internet lemot banget jadi malas login di FFn sekarang. Once again, I'm so sorry that you have been waiting for me... X(

Oh, ya. Gimana ceritanya? Pengen aku lanjutkan lagi? OK, I'll do it if you review my Fanfic. Soalnya, udah lama sih aku nggak bikin FF. Jadi, aku minta saran dan kritik dari kalian. Pujian boleh, tapi jangan sampai maksa aku update kilat karena aku sebentar lagi mau ikut ujian mid semester. OK?

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya walaupun ceritaku nggak sebagus Author lain. Jaa ne! ^o^)/


End file.
